Luffy's Second Chance
by StrawHatKing
Summary: With the help of a strange man, Luffy will be able to protect his friends better. Hint of LuffyxNami. I do not own onepiece
1. An Ending

"Nami no!" Cried Luffy, as he knelt next to her lifeless body. "Nami you can not leave me, please don't die." Tears were now running down Luffy's cheeks. Luffy then looked up out over the battle ﬁeld. All Luffy saw was his dead crew mates, along with thousands of dead marines. "No this can not be happening."

Luffy and his crew had found the one piece, but the marines had followed them, and had released everything they had on the Straw-hat crew.

"It is over Dragon's son, your friends are dead, and soon you will be to.'' Said the ﬂeet admiral Akainu. Luffy was too upset, too even look upon the man who had killed his brother Ace, and now all his friends. Akainu then punched Luffy in the Face, knocking Luffy out cold.

XXX

Luffy woke to the sound of chains. 'what where am I?' thought Luffy, as he looked around the cell he was in. Then the memory of his defeat, and the death of his crew came flooding into his mind. Luffy only closed his eyes and cried. 'No my friends are gone. How can they be gone? I should be the one who died, not them.' Luffy was brought out of his thoughts, when he heard the cell door open. Luffy slowly looked up and saw his grandfather, Garp. Luffy only frowned at Garp, then looked away. Garp then walked over to Luffy and sat against the wall, beside Luffy.

"I am sorry Luffy, I know how much they meant to you."

"Shut up Grandpa, it's your fault the marines found us."

"Show some respect boy, I am the rezone you are still alive. You were going to be executed, but at my request, you are to spent the rest of your life in prison."

"You should have let me die, I do not want to live without my friends."

"So I save your life, and all you do is whine at me."

Luffy looked up at his grandfather, with so much hate in his eyes. ''I will whine all I want, you reported into marine HQ, where me and my friends where." Garp lowered his head and sighed.

''Yes Luffy I did, but if i had known what HQ was planning, I would have not reported you in, and for that Luffy I am truly sorry.'' Luffy only bowed his head and sobbed. Garp then stood up and headed for the door. As he reached the door, he turned around and said. ''I will make sure you a looked after.'' Garp then left the cell, leaving Luffy to his thoughts.

Luffy's thoughts went through all his crew, and what he thought about them.

'Zoro, my ﬁrst mate, Usopp, the sharpshooter, Sanji, the chef, Chopper, the doctor, Robin, the archaeologist, Franky, the shipwright, Brook, the musician, and Nami...' Luffy stopped thinking about his navigator, and place is right hand on his heart. 'Why does my heat do that every time, I think of Nami.' Luffy soon forgot about the mystery feeling, and started to cry again, for he missed his crew so very much.

XXX

One year had passed, since Luffy's capture. Luffy still cried himself to sleep every night, but during the day he would exercise, to keep his superhuman strength.

The day had started out normal, he had received his breakfast as normal and did his morning exercises. He normally got lunch at around 12o clock, but it was now after 2, and still no lunch. Luffy ﬁnally heard the sound of the cell door being unlocked. Luffy looked up, hoping to see his lunch, but was surprised to see Shanks in the doorway. "Shanks! What are you doing here?" Shanks ran over to Luffy, and unlocked the sea prism stone cuffs, that stopped Luffy using his devil Fruit powers. "Luffy we have not got much time, we need to get out of here." Shanks then ran out the door, and Luffy followed.

Twenty minuets later, Luffy and Shanks where back on Shanks's Ship, and heading out too sea. "Sorry, the rescue took so long."

"Thank you Shanks, but why did you rescue me?"

"Well firstly, I was not about to let one of my friends rot in a jail cell, secondly, we need you Luffy, we need you to take down the world government, before they destroy the world."

"I am sorry Shanks, I can not help you, I was not even strong enough to protect my friends. So how can I defeat the world government?"

"What if I told you, I have a way for you to see your friends again?"

Luffy looked up at Shanks, with hope in his eyes. "Shanks, I would do anything to see my friends again."

"Well Luffy, I have a way for you to see your crew again, but you will be going back in time."

"What do you mean back in time?''

"When we heard about your capture, a man named Ragnar, appeared before us. He told us, he has the power of time travel, and that he come from the future. He also said that you are the only one strong enough, to take down the world government before they destroy the world."

"You mean I will get to see my friends again? When will I get to go?"

"Calm down Luffy, Ragnar will meet us at Foosha Village."

"So we are going home?"

"Yes Luffy, we are going home. Should only take us a month, to get back. Anyway Luffy, you should get some rest, I will show you to your room." Luffy then followed Shanks, to his room.

XXX

Five weeks had passed, since Shanks rescued Luffy. Foosha Village was now in site. "Luffy, we need to get you to Ragnar, as soon as possible. We have no time to see everyone, the marines are onto use and will be here soon. If they ﬁnd us here, who knows what they will do to the village."

Suddenly a cannon-shot was headed. "Shit! Sounds like the marines have found us already." Said Shanks. Luffy and Shanks looked out to sea and saw four marine ships. "Shanks let me take them." Luffy then disappeared. "Luffy no! Don't be stupid."

One of the marine's ships, suddenly exploded. "Wow! I forgot just how powerful that kid is." Said Benn Beckman. "Yes, so did I. How in hell did the marine's capture Luffy in the ﬁrst place?" Said Shanks.

Luffy then appeared out of nowhere. The red hair pirates, just looked at Luffy. His raven hair shadowed his eyes. Behind Luffy, the crew could see the two marine ships. Suddenly both ships exploded. "Wow!" All the crew said in sync.

"Luffy it is now time." Said Shanks. Luffy had tears running down his face, as he then said his goodbyes.

"Ragnar Said, he would meet you at the Bandit camp, that you grew up in."

"Ok Shanks, thank you for everything, and goodbye."

"Goodbye Luffy, I know you will be King Of The Pirates again." Luffy Just smiled, then disappeared.

"Do you think he will do it this time Captain?"

"Yes Lucky Roo, he will do it, he will become The Pirate King again, and save the world."

XXX

Luffy appeared at the old bandit camp, that he grew up in. Luffy looked around the camp, and found a man sitting on a tree that had fallen over. "Well, you finally arrived Luffy." Said the old man. "Are you Ragnar?" Asked Luffy. "Yes, I am Ragnar."

"So you can send me back in time?"

"Yes I can Luffy, but I will not send you back just yet."

"What! Why Not?

"Don't worry Luffy, I will send you back, but ﬁrst you need to train, and train hard for a year. You need to learn more about your devil fruit, and more about haki."

"What more can I lean? I have already train for two years on my haki, and my devil fruit, I think I have mastered that."

"Well ﬁrst of Luffy, your observation haki, I can train you to use this haki without even trying, so you will use it in a subconscious level, for example, your brain tells you to breath on a subconscious level. On top of this, you will be able to read peoples minds. Secondly, your conqueror's haki, I will teach you to not only to knock people out, but kill them if need be."

"Ragnar, I will do anything to protect my friends and Nami."

"Why did you single Nami out of your friends Luffy?"

"Oh err, I do not know."

Ragnar smiled at his answer. "I know why Luffy, and I will tell you one day, but for now it is time for you to get some rest. We start training at sunrise."

Luffy nodded his head, and Ragnar showed Luffy to a tent. Luffy entered the tent, then dropped onto the bed roll, and fell asleep, and dreamed about his friends, and his adventures he was going to have with them again. He also dreamed about his new mystery feelings for Nami. Luffy decided to ask Ragnar about this one-day.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Well chapter one is don****e****, please let me know what you think.**

**I will only update if people like this story so please review. **

**And yes I know the story is not the most original idea**

**Please R&R**


	2. A New Beginning

Luffy was laying down on his bed, thinking about all the skills he had leant over the past year. His observation haki is now so powerful, he could invade people's minds and be able to tell what they were thinking. On top of that, his other two haki powers had greatly increased in power. Then Luffy thought about his mystery feelings for Nami. He had asked Ragnar about his feelings, and Ragnar had told him he was in love with her, and gave him some pointers on what to do about it. He already knew what love was, but he had never thought about it, or even knew what love felt like. Luffy soon fell asleep wondering, when will Ragnar send him back.

Luffy awoke, and rolled to the other side of his tent, dodging a cold bucket of water, that Ragnar had thrown at him. "Good Luffy, you are so intake with your observation haki, you even use it when you are asleep." Luffy was rubbing his eyes, for her was still half asleep, and then looked at Ragnar in annoyance. "Hey Ragnar! Now I have to dry out my bed."

"Not today Luffy. Today you are going back."

"You mean, you are ﬁnally sending me back?"

"Yes Luffy, I am sending you back to where your adventures began."

"WOWHO!''

"Calm down Luffy, ﬁrst you need to eat and then I will sent you back"

About an hour later, Luffy had finished his breakfast, and Ragnar was getting ready to send Luffy back. "Now remember Luffy, don't play it so dump this time round, I know you are smarter then you let people know. I also need to tell you a few things, ﬁrst your scars, you will still have them all. Secondly, your strength, you will be as strong as you are now, but you will need to get stronger, so please train when you can."

"Ok Ragnar, I will."

Ragnar then put his hands on Luffy's chest. "Goodbye Luffy for now Luffy, I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Goodbye old guy, and thank you.''

Ragnar's hand then started glowing a purple colour as he spoke. "TIME TIME VOOSH!

XXX

Luffy could sense that the barrel he was in was about to be smashed opened, so he jumped out yelling. "I SLEPT SO GREAT!" At the same time, knocking out one of the three pirates, that was about to open the barrel. Luffy looked at the man on the ground and said. "Your friend will catch a cold if he stays sleeping there like that."

"You're the one who knocked him out." Shouted the other two men, then they pulled out their swords. "Hey kid, do you know that we are pirates?" asked one of the pirates. But Luffy only turned to Coby and asked. "Hey do you know where I can get some food?"

"Hey, stop ignoring us." Shouted the pirates in sync, as they lifted their swords to attack. Luffy sent a small wave of haki out, and the two pirates froze in mid attack, as they felt the power of Luffy's haki. Luffy turned around, and saw the two pirates shaking in fear. "What is wrong with you two?'' Asked Luffy, even though he knew what was wrong with them. "Who are you?" Asked one of the pirates. "Me, I'm Monkey D Luffy, hi.'' The two pirates just screamed, and run out the door dragging their unconscious friend with them.

Luffy just looked at the doorway the pirates had run through, and then he felt her. 'I can feel her, Nami is here.' Luffy was then heard Coby. "Wow, what just happened? It was like there was a demon in the room." Luffy looked over and smiled at Coby. "That was me."

"What, how did you do that?''

"secrete, shishishishi"

"Any way you got to get out of here, there are hundreds of blood thirsty pirates upon deck."

"I don't care about that, I'm hungry" Luffy then headed the food storage doors, with Coby pulling on his arm. Luffy entered the storage room and shouted. "It's a gold mine of food. Look apples, yummy." Luffy then started to stuff his face. "Hey my names Coby, your Luffy right?"

"Nice to meet you Coby" Said Luffy, with his mouth full. "That was pretty cool, jumping out of that barrel like that."

"Thanks Coby. Hey are we on a pirate ship?" Asked Luffy, even though he knew where he was. "We are on a passenger ship, that is being raided by pirates."

"And what are you, one of the passengers or a pirate?'' Asked Luffy. Coby then told Luffy about how he had gotten on the wrong boat two years ago, and was now a cabin boy. "Your pretty stupid, you know that." Said Luffy, bluntly. "Ge, thanks for your honesty."

"If you hate it then leave."

"Noway, the thought of leaving scares me so much I could through up."

"Your a moron and a cowed, I hate people like you." Laughed Luffy.

"Yeah, if I was brave as you Luffy, I could get away from these pirates, you see I do have my own dreams. What about you Luffy, what made you set sail?"

"Well, I'm going to be King Of The Pirates."

Coby's jaw dropped to the ground. When Coby recovered, he went on about how it was impossible, and that Luffy would die. Luffy then punched Coby on top of his head, to shut him up. "Ouch! Why did you hit me?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Fair enough, I am used to it though, my crew mate hit me all the time."

Luffy then took his hat off his head, and looked down at it, and said."Coby, I am doing this because I want to, and if die, then I die. Anyway I got to go and ﬁnd a boat."

"So Luffy, do you think I could become a marine if I were willing to put my life on the line?"

"Yes Coby, I do think you would make it.''

"Than it is settled, I am going to become a marine, and capture Alvida."

Suddenly the roof caved in, and a voice shouted out. "What was that Coby, Whom do you plan on capturing?"

Luffy looked up and saw Alvida, and though he would have some fun. "Hey Coby, who is the fat ugly lady?"All of Alvida's crew, jaws dropped to the ground. "Why your little piece of shit!" yelled Alvida, and swung her iron club at Luffy. Luffy easily dodged the attack and landed next to Coby. "Let's get go Coby." Luffy then grabbed Coby's arm, and jumped up and out of the hole Alvida had made with her iron club. Luffy and Coby landed on the deck. The pirates on deck drew their swords and attacked Luffy. Luffy only smiled, and released a small amount of haki, which knocked out half of the crew. The other half of the crew, then ganged up behind Luffy.

"Hey! it's not fair to gang up on a guy." Said Luffy, as he ran away from the group of pirates. Luffy then grabbed the ship's mast, as he ran passed, letting his arm stretch out, as he continued to run. The pirates stopped in their tracks, as they saw Luffy's arm stretch. "Ha, got you. Gum gum rocket." Luffy then shot himself into the pirates, knocking them all out, as he hit them.

Coby just looked at Luffy, with his jaw on the ground. "Luffy, what the hell are you?" Luffy looked at Coby, then stretched out his cheek, and said. "I'm a rubber man."

"So you're made of rubber." Coby then heard Alvida.

"So you have eaten of the devil fruit."

"Yeah, I ate the gum gum one."

"I see you are more skilled than the average deck slobber, are you a bounty hunter?"

"No I am a pirate."

"A pirate hay. We do not sail under the same ﬂag, so that makes us enemies."

"Let's get out of here Luffy, out of all the pirates on this sea she is." said Coby.

"I am what Coby? Spit it out."

"You are easily the ugliest thing on the sea."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground, and Luffy burst out laughing.

"What did you say? Coby!"

"I am going to join the marines, and catch bad guys like you."

"Do you have any idea on what you're saying to me kid?"

"Of corse I do, and when I join the marines, I will catch your lousy ass ﬁrst."

"your dead, kid." Alvida then lifted her iron club, to attack Coby. Luffy then pushed Coby, away from the attack, and said. "Nicely said."

Alvida's club landed right on Luffy's head and broke apart on impact. Alvida looked at Luffy, and saw that his head was black. "What are you?" Luffy's head returned to its normal colour, as he said with a smile. "I am going to be King Of The Pirates." Luffy then stretched back his arm. "Gum gum...Pistol!" Shouted Luffy, as his ﬁst hit Alvida in the gut, sending her ﬂying away.

Luffy then yelled out, to Alvida's crew. "Hey go get a boat for Coby, he is leaving to go join the marines, I'm not going to stop him."

"Yes ok sir." Shouted one of the pirates. Suddenly cannon ﬁre was heard, and cannon balls landed next to the ships, coursing waves that rocked the two ships. "Hey look Coby, the marines are here, go over and tell them you want to join."

"Are you kidding? I can not go over there like this, they would catcher me like any other pirate."

Luffy and Coby, then jumped into the boat, the pirates had gotten for them, and pushed it into the water. When the boat hit the water, Luffy heard her scream, and his heart beat speed up. 'I wish I could go over to her, and hug her, I have missed her so much.' Thought Luffy, then he got an idea. Luffy then made it look like he lost his balance, and fell over, as he fell he punched a hole in the hull of the boat.

"Arr, Luffy what have you done?"

"Opps, my bad."

"What are we going to do now?"

Luffy smiled and grabbed Coby, and jumped over to Nami's boat. Nami screamed in surprise, as Luffy and Coby landed on her boat.

"What the hell are you doing on my boat?"

"Our boat got a hole in it." Said Luffy, as he pointed to the sinking boat.

"Anyway let's just get out of here." said Coby. With that said the three set sail and headed for the marine base city.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Hope you all like this chapter. **

**So if you want more, review this chapter, for I will only update if people are enjoying my story. **

**P.S**** If any of you have a good idea for the summary for this story let me know.**


	3. The Return Of Zoro

Two hours had passed, since the trio's escape. "Well, we got away, now who the hell are you two?" Asked Nami.

"I am Coby, and this Luffy, nice to meet you."

"My name is Nami, and don't get too comfortable, once we get to the marine base, we are parting ways. And tell your friend, to stop staring at me." Luffy lowered his hat, to cover his now red face. "Sorry Nami."

Coby continued talking to Nami, about how was going to become a marine. Luffy only sat in silence, deep in thought.

'My heart is beating so fast, it's like I'm deep in battle.' Luffy soon fell asleep, knowing Nami would easily get them to the marine city.

Nami asked Coby to take the rudder of the boat, so she could keep an eye on the weather. She already knew that they would have ﬁne weather till they reached land, but she wanted some alone time.

XXX

The next morning, the trio had docked at a small dock. Nami then said her goodbyes and left the two boys alone. Luffy only stared at Nami, as she walked away, and Coby took notice of this.

"You like her, don't you." Said Coby, with a mocking tone. Luffy Looked down at Coby and said. "What? No I do not."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"W-what, I I am, I I mean, arr, shut up Coby."

Coby burst out laughing, at Luffy's stumbled words, and the look on his face.

"It's not funny Coby!"

"I know, sorry Luffy, but it is very obvious you like her."

"What ever Coby. Now let's go see Zoro." Luffy then ran off into town, with Coby chasing and telling him that, going to see Zoro was a bad idea.

Luffy and Coby soon found themselves at the marine base. "This is it Luffy, this is where we part ways, I know we did not have long, but.." Coby stopped talking, only to see Luffy hanging over the wall. "Luffy! Get down, the marine's will see you. What are you doing anyways?"

"I am looking for Zoro"

"They would not keep him out in the open, he would be underground, in a jail cell."

"Look Coby, I see him."

Coby jumped up, to see if Luffy was telling the truth. When Coby saw Zoro, he froze in fear.

"If we untie him, he could walk away."

"Are you crazy? If we did that, he would probably kill us both."

"Don't worry, I'm strong enough to handle him."

'He has lost his mind.' Thought Coby, then screamed as he heard Zoro.

"Hey you two." Said Zoro, as he then lifted his head, to look at them.

"Your an eye saw, get lost."

"Arr, Luffy trust me, they're is noway you would survive with him on your crew."

Suddenly a ladder appeared next to Coby, and a little girl climbed up the ladder. The Girl then looked at Coby and Luffy, and told them to be quiet. The girl then jumped over the wall. And ran over to Zoro.

"Luffy we have to stop her, or she will be killed by the demon."

Zoro looked at the little girl and said. "What do you want?"

"I thought you might be getting hungry now, so I made you a couple of rice-balls."

"Do you have a death wish kid? Just scram."

"But you haven't eaten anything, since you've been tired up. Here you go; I never really made them before, but I did my best so I think they should be good."

"Listen Kid, I am not hungry, so stop bugging me."

"But."

"Don't make me kick your ass, little girl."

"Now now, nobody likes a bully," Said Helmeppo, as he and two marines entered the execution yard.

"Roronao Zoro, you seem to be handling this well. Oh look, some tasty rice balls, don't mind if I do." Helmeppo then grabbed one of the rice balls, and was about to eat it, but than his men fell over and passed out. Helmeppo looked over to the men. 'What the hell was that?' Thought Helmeppo, and then he fell on the ground unconscious.

Coby froze, he felt the power of Luffy's haki, but he did not know what it was. 'What the hell, there is that strange power again. Did Luffy do that? Noway, no man has that kind of power.' Thought Coby.

Zoro felt the power of Luffy's haki, and started to shiver. 'What the hell was that? Was it that guy in the straw hat?' Zoro then looked up at the wall and saw Luffy. Zoro saw something in Luffy's face expression, that told him to never mess with this man. 'just how powerful is that kid?'

Coby recovered, from the shock of Luffy's haki, and ran over to the little girl to see if she was okay.

Luffy then walked over to Zoro. "Nice trick, how did you do that?"

"Secret" Said Luffy, with his trademark grin. "Anyways, why are you tied up? I heard you were strong, so why not free yourself?"

"Because I am doing this for her and her family." Zoro then pointed to the little girl.

Luffy smiled at Zoro's answer. "Then it's decided, you will join my pirate crew."

"What? I will never stoop so low, as to become a pirate."

"What's wrong with being a pirate?"

"Their nothing but scum."

The little girl then came over and handed Zoro the rice balls. Zoro ate every bit of rice, and told the girl it was good.

Helmeppo then started to wake, and stood up. "Roronao Zoro, I'm getting sick of you, I'm glad you will be executed tomorrow."

Zoro's eyes widened, as Helmeppo mocked him. Luffy walked over to Helmeppo, and punched him right in the face, knocking him to the ground. "Your nothing but scum." Shouted Luffy.

"You hit me, you actually hit me. You will pay for this!" Helmeppo then ran off, crying his heart out.

"Come Coby, we need to take this girl home. Zoro I will be back."

Luffy returned to Zoro after he had taken the girl home, and she had told him why Zoro was tied up. "So you did return, but I'm still not joining your crew."

"Yes you will, that is if you want to see your swords again."

"What that's not fair!"

"Shishishi." Laughed Luffy, as he stretched out his arms. "Gum gum rocket" Luffy then shot towards the marine base.

XXX

Up on the roof top, of the marine base, Axe hand, Captain Morgan, was yelling at the troops, to stand a statue of himself up, in honor of his greatness. Helmeppo was telling his father that needed to execute someone.

"Daddy you need to kill that man for hitting me, you never hit me so why should he?"

"Do you know why, I never hit you?"

"Is it because you think I am grate?"

"No" Morgan then bitch slapped his son. "It is because you are not even worth hitting."

Back on the ground, Luffy could sense that all the marines were up on the roof. 'I won't over shot it this time, hey I won't even use my devil fruit.' Thought Luffy, and then he vanished from site.

Zoro was watching Luffy, as he vanished, and thought to himself. 'What the hell, what kind of man is he, is he even real?'

Luffy appeared right next to the marines that were standing up the statue of captain morgan, coursing the marines jump in surprise, and that cursed them to drop their ropes. The statue fell over, and when it hit the roof, the top half of the statue fell to the ground, smashing it on impacted.

"Shishishi, sorry bout that. Said Luffy.

"That's the man who hit me daddy."

"Hold Him down, so I can kill him myself." Yelled Captain Morgan.

"Hey you can help me ﬁnd Zoro's swords." Luffy then grabbed Helmeppo by the collar, and ran down the stairs, with Helmeppo kicking and screaming.

"Captain Morgan, there is someone in the courtyard, and he is helping Zoro."

"What! I am surrounded by traitors."

XXX

Luffy was running down are hallway, dragging Helmeppo along the ground. "Tell me where Zoro's swords are."

"Okay, I will tell you, only if you stop dragging me along the ground." Luffy then stopped running, and lifted Helmeppo to his feet. "They are in my room." Helmeppo then pointed to a pink door with a sign that read (My Room).

"Hold it! Put Helmeppo down"

Luffy turned to see four marines pointing guns at him.

"I have not got time for this" Said Luffy, then released conqueror's haki. The four marines went foamy at the mouth and fell over unconscious. Luffy then opened the door to Helmeppo's room. "This looks like your room." Mocked Luffy, as he Looked around the girly room. Luffy found the swords and tied them to his back. Luffy then heard a voice outside, so he looked out the window, and saw the marines surrounding Zoro and Coby.

"Zoro what is this? Some poorly executed escape plan, you formed with the straw hat."

"I have always fought alone, not behind an army, like a coward."

Morgan became very angry, at what Zoro had said. "You maybe strong Zoro, but you are only a bug compared to me. Men take aim and ﬁre."

The marines lifted their guns and took aim. The marines were about to ﬁre, but then they all went foamy at the mouth, and fell to the ground.

Luffy then landed between Zoro and Captain Morgan.

"Hey Zoro, I got your swords, and if you want them back you will have to join my crew."

"Well if I don't join you, I am a dead man"

Luffy smiled, and walked over to Zoro to untie him.

The marines started to wake and stand. "Men shot the straw hat." Said Morgan, as his men awoke from Luffy's last attack.

Luffy stopped undoing Zoro's ropes, and walked a few septs away from Zoro. When Luffy stopped walking, he bowed his head, and lifted his arms, so they were horizontal.

"Look at this men, it seems the straw hat, has given up. Men shoot him."

The marines then aimed and shot Luffy.

"Luffy no!" Shouted Coby.

The bullets hit Luffy and were slingshot away. "Guns do not work on me, haha, told you I was strong."

"What the Hell, Who are you?" Asked Zoro.

"My name is Monkey D Luffy, and I am the man who will become King Of The Pirates."

"King Of The Pirates, You must be out of your mind, saying something like that."

"I know it sounds crazy, but he has every intention to ﬁnd the one piece, and rule the seas." Said Coby.

"Captain Morgan, what are we to do?"

"Well, if guns do not work, then we use swords. Men attack!"

The marines then pulled out their swords and ran towards Luffy and Zoro.

"Luffy the marines are coming." Yelled Coby.

"Quick Luffy, hand me one of my swords now."

Luffy then handed Zoro one of his swords. Zoro quickly cut the ropes holding him, and then took the other two swords off Luffy, and then with all three swords, stopped the marine's attack.

"If any of you move, I will kill you."

All the men Zoro had stopped started crying in fear. "He is so scary."

"Today I officiously become a criminal, having fought the marines, so I will become a pirate, and join your crew. But I want you to know one thing, the only thing I dedicate to is for-filling my ambition."

"What is your ambition Zoro?" Asked Luffy, even though he already knew what Zoro would say.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman. If somewhere along the way and I have to give that up, I want you to accept responsibility. After that, you get to apologise to me."

"The world's greatest swordsman, sounds pretty good. The King Of The Pirates would have no lease than the best on his crew."

"You are a big talker. From this moment on, it does not matter if I am a criminal or not, I will spread the name Zoro across the world."

Captain Morgan yelled at his men to kill the three men. But the men only cried in fear.

"Zoro you might want to duck. Gum Gum whip!" Luffy then kicked the marines away, and they all landed in front of Morgan.

Captain Morgan's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Luffy what the hell are you?" Asked Zoro.

"I ate the gum gum devil fruit, so I am made of rubber."

"So he has devil fruit powers." Said Morgan. "A rubber person." Said a marine

"Caption What are we to do, we could not beat Zoro by himself."

"Men this an order, all of you pull your guns out and shoot yourself. I cannot do anything with weak soldiers."

"What babies, this will be easy." Said Zoro.

Luffy then lifted his arm up, in front of Zoro. "I got this Zoro." Luffy then disappeared, then reappeared in front of Morgan.

'What the hell, nobody can move that fast.' Thought Zoro.

"It is over Axe guy, give up."

"No way straw hat, this is where you die." Captain Morgan then swung his axe arm at Luffy's head. Luffy stepped to the side, and using his armement haki, he was able to catch Morgan's attack.

'What the hell, that attack should have sliced through his arm.' Thought Morgan.

'Well Luffy, you are just full of surprises. But why is his arm black?' Thought Zoro.

Morgan tried to move his axe, but could not move it. Luffy then threw Morgan away. Morgan ﬂew head ﬁrst into a building.

"Straw hat! Look you idiot, I have a hostage, and if you move I will shoot him." Said Helmeppo, as he shook in turned around, to see Helmeppo pointing a gun at Coby.

"Luffy! Don't let anything that happens to me stop you. Even if I die."

"You hear that, you big idiot, Coby is ready to die by your hand." Luffy then started to walk over to Helmeppo.

"Stop Straw hat, I will shoot him if you move. Stop walking, I will kill him I swear."

Luffy could now sense Captain Morgan, recovering from his ordeal with the wall, and now was making his way to kill Him. Luffy could also sense Zoro, watching Morgan, and was ready to defend Luffy.

"Gum Gum."

"Straw hat! Your dead."

"Just kill him daddy."

"Pistol!" Luffy's ﬁst then hit Helmeppo in the face.

Zoro attacked Morgan; which made Morgan stop his attack, just before hit Luffy. Morgan fell backwards and landed on his back.

"Nice one! Thank you Zoro."

"Just doing my job, Captain."

"Captain Morgan has been defeated."

"Impossible."

"Those guys are unreal."

"If any of you still want to fight us, step up now." Said Zoro.

The marines looked at each other, then they all threw their hats in the air.

"Captain Morgan's rain is over." Yelled marines, in celebration.

Zoro then fell to the ground, landing on his back.

"Zoro are you ok?" Asked Coby

"Yeah, I am okay, I'm just hungry."

XXX

"That hit the spot. Not have eaten anything in three weeks, I was ready too nor through my own bootstraps."

"What you're finished already, light weight."

"How can you eat more than someone who hasn't eaten in weeks?"

"I do not know, maybe it's because it tasted so good. Right Coby."

"Yes Luffy." Coby then turned to the mother of the girl they saved earlier. "Thank you for making this."

"It was my pleasure, after all you guys did save the town."

The girl they had saved walked over to Luffy and said. "Wow, you are the most amazing man I have ever met."

"Yeah I know, and I will be even more amazing, when I become King Of The Pirates, and have the One Piece. Oh and the best crew on the seas."

"So how many have you gathered so far?" Asked Zoro. Luffy only looked at Zoro, with a questioning look.

"You told me, you were in the middle of gathering a crew, and if you are going to be King Of The Pirates, please tell me you had some waiting in the wings."

"Nope, just you."

"You mean, Just you, me." Said Zoro, with shock in his eye's.

"Yep, just us."

"So you and me, are equal to an entire pirate crew?"

"Whats wrong with that? We are a couple of strong guys. But we will get more."

"Well, please tell me, you at least have a ship."

"Nope, lost mine in a whirlpool."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Nope, but we will have one soon."

Luffy then thought about his ﬁrst ship, the going Marry. "I cannot weight."

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"I think Luffy was born without the part of the brain, that makes the rest of use think ahead."

Luffy Looked at Coby, in annoyance. "Hey Coby, I do have a plan."

"Luffy where are you, and your crew heading after you leave here?" Asked the little girl.

"Straight to the grand line."

Coby spilt his drink, when he heard Luffy. Then he went told Luffy, the grand line is the worst place in the world, and that he should never go there.

Suddenly the door opened, and three marines walked into the restaurant, with a lot more marines outside.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have heard rumours you guys are pirates. Is this true?"

"Yeah, it's true, and I just added my ﬁrst mate, so the whole thing just became official."

"We do appreciate what you have done for us, but you are pirates, and as marines, we can not let you go about your business, so you need to leave. But out of respect for what you have done, we will not report you to HQ."

People in and around the restaurant, started cursing the marines, and telling them they should be ashamed of their selfs, and that the pirates were heroes.

"Looks like it time to ﬁnd a boat, and get out of here, Zoro."

"We can give you a small boat." Said the marine captain, pointing to a small boat in the port.

Luffy thanked the marine, then started to leave, with Zoro following.

"Hold it. Isn't that man with you? Asked the marine, as he was pointing at Coby.

"Nope, he is not with me." Luffy the walked over to Coby. "In fact, I hate this kid. He was captured by some fat bitch lady, I think her name was Alvida. For two years this wimpy kid, was her private cabin boy."

Coby got so angry at Luffy; he punched Luffy in the face.

"You should not have done that." Said Luffy. Then he repeatedly punched Coby in the face.

"Ok, it is obvious, you two are not friends, now please leave."

"Come on Luffy, let the kid fall already."

Luffy and Zoro then left, and headed for the docks. When they got there, they loaded the boat and set sail. They had only just left, when they heard Coby yell out,

"Thank you Luffy. You have done more for me than anyone ever has."

Luffy then saw the marines gather behind Coby.

"Men! Solute." Yelled the knew marine captain. "That's a good, you have there Coby."

"Yes sir."

"Men seems how this solute, goes against marine law, we shall go without food for three days."

"YES SIR!"

"Goodbye Coby, hope to see you again one day."

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Hope you all like this chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you like and don't like. **

**And the more reviews I get, the faster I will update.**

**So till next time.**


	4. Luffy Helps Nami

"Hey Luffy you will drop it again, I thought that the hat was important."

"Yeah, it is. Thanks Zoro."

Luffy had just finished telling Zoro, the story on how he got his hat. Luffy then looked up and saw a bird.

"Hey look, a bird." Said Zoro. Luffy then remembered; that bird would take him to Nami.

"I know, let's eat it."

"And how are we going to catch it?"

"Leave that to me. Gum gum... Rocket!" Luffy shot himself up, towards the bird. The Bird opened it's mouth, and court Luffy's head, and started to ﬂy away.

"Zoro help me!" Yelled Luffy, even though he was smiling, for he knew he was going to see Nami again.

"You moron! What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Zoro grabbed the ores, and started rowing. Then Zoro heard someone calling for help.

"Please stop the boat, man overboard, man overboard."

"I can't believe I ﬁnd ship wreckers, at a time like this. I can't stop, your just going to have to jump in."

The three men were just able to make it aboard, as Zoro rowed past.

"I'm surprised, you even made it onboard."

"Are you trying to kill us?" Asked the three men in sync. Then the men pulled out their swords. "Stop the boat now. The Three of us are members of Buggy the Clown's pirate crew. This boat is ours now."

"Really?" Said Zoro.

"We are sorry, we had no idea you were the famous pirate hunter. Please forgive us." Said the three, batted and bruised pirates.

"Thanks to you three dump asses, I lost site of my captain, so just keep rowing."

"Yes..Yes sir."

"Knowing Luffy, he will do something when he sees land."

XXX

Luffy could sense a cannon ball, ﬂying towards him. 'This is it, I get Nami again.' BANG! The cannonball exploded coursing the bird to drop Luffy. And Luffy started falling, head first towards the ground.

BANG! Luffy land in between Nami and three pirates, that were chasing Nami. Luffy heard Nami scream out in surprise, as he landed.

"Dam it. Why were their cannon balls ﬂying at me? Dose not matter, I am save now, and what happened to me, was awesome."

'What the hell, why was Luffy falling from the sky? Does not matter, I can use him to get away.'

"Hey boss, thanks for coming too save me."

"Oh hey Nami. What are you doing here?"

"They are all yours now boss, have fun." Yelled Nami as she ran away. Nami did not make it very far, before she felt something. Something so powerful, it made her shiver at the core. This made Nami fall over, and graze her knee, very badly. 'What was that?' Thought Nami. She then looked over to see if Luffy was dead yet. Her eyes widened, at what she saw. The three pirates, were on the ground unconscious, and foaming from the mouth, and Luffy was standing over them.

"Luffy did you that?"

"Yep."

Nami then started to stand up, but when she put weight on her right leg, she felt a sharp pain, and started to fall. Nami had closed her eyes, expecting to land face ﬁrst on the ground, but she never hit the ground. Nami opened her eyes, only to see that Luffy had caught her.

'How did he get to me in time, to stop me from falling?' Thought Nami, as she stared into Luffy's eyes.

"You ok Nami? That looks like it hurts." Said Luffy, which brought Nami out of her daze.

"Yeah, I am ﬁne Luffy, thank you."

"That's a pretty bad cut, you got there. Let me take you somewhere, where I can bandage this up." Luffy then picked Nami up (bridle style).

"We can go to the house I have been staying in." Nami then gave Luffy directions to the house.

Once at the house, Luffy found some bandages, and some disinfectant cream. Luffy had watched and leant from Chopper, on how to clean and bandage people up. Luffy soon finished bandaging Nami's knee.

"Thank you Luffy for this, and saving me from those pirates."

"Don't worry about." Said Luffy, then smiled as he got an idea. "Hey I bet you, 1 million beri that I will have to save you again, before the day is out."

"Oh really? And what happens if you do not need to save me?"

"Then I will pay you 1 million beri,"

Nami's eyes turned to beri signs. "Ok, your on." Nami and Luffy than shook hands, to seal the deal. Luffy's stomach than growled.

"Oh I forgot, I'm still so hungry."

"I will make something for you Luffy." Nami then headed for the kitchen. A few minuets later, Nami come out of the kitchen with a heap of hamburgers.

"Thanks Nami." Said Luffy, as he stuffed his face.

"So Nami, why were those pirates chasing you?"

"I stole a chart of the grand line from Buggy the Clown, so I can sell it, and get closer to my goal, of earning a hundred million beri."

"A chart hey, you don't happen to be a navigator by any chance?"

"Not only am I a navigator, I am the most skilled one you'll ever meet."

"That's great, I have been looking to recruit a navigator. Why don't you join my crew?"

"Really! You want me to join your crew? Just what type of crew? You're not a pirate, are you?"

"Yeah, I am a pirate. I promised the guy who gave me this hat, that I would form a crew, and become the grates pirate ever."

Nami slammed her ﬁst, into the table. "I will never join your crew. There is nothing I hate more than pirates."

"Why so much hate for pirates?"

Nami's eyes widened, and started to tear up. "Pirates killed someone I loved. All pirates are the same; they just take and take, without giving it a second thought."

Luffy could see the pain in her eyes. Luffy then walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry Nami. I too know what it is like to lose someone you love."

"What would you know? You are only a pirate; pirates do not love anybody."

"I too have lost people I love."

Luffy then let go of Nami, and looked deep into her eyes. As Nami looked at Luffy, she felt herself calming down, than a feeling of peace and safety come over her. She had not felt like this in a long time.

"I'm sorry Luffy."

"It's ok Nami. Hey you said your goal was to earn a hundred million beri. Why do you need so many?"

"It's a secret Luffy."

"Okay then I will offer you this. Become my navigator, and I will help you get the money."

"Okay, but only if you agree to my conditions. I get all the treasure we ﬁnd, and I get to leave whenever I want too."

Luffy put out his hand, and Nami grabbed it, and they shook.

"You got yourself a deal Nami." Luffy then thought of an idea. "I suppose you would like to steal Buggy's treasure?"

Nami's eyes lit up. "Yes let's steal it, and I already have a plan, on how we can do that."

Suddenly Luffy found himself tied up. "Um whats with the rope Nami?"

"Don't worry, this is part of my plan on getting us in."

"Oh Okay then Nami, I trust you."

XXX

"WHAT! YOUR TELLING ME THE THIEF GOT AWAY?"

"Please forgive us Captain Buggy."

"I have never seen a more pathetic group than you three. TIME TO DIE!"

"AAARRR!"

"Captain Buggy, I have news."

"What is it?"

"The girl who stole our chart is back, and with a prisoner."

"WHAT?"

Nami and Luffy made their way to Buggy's tent. When they reached the tent, Nami pushed Luffy over, and Luffy landed with a thud, right in front of Buggy's feet.

"I've captured the thief, Captain Buggy."

"Not that I don't appreciate this, but why the sudden change of heart little girl?"

"I had anther fight with my boss, and I just can't stand him anymore. So I was going to see, if I could join your crew."

Buggy's face turned into a frown.

"Oh no, Buggy looks angry."

"He is going to use his devil fruit power."

But to everyone's surprise, Buggy burst out laughing.

"You're fed up hey. You know what, I like you little girl, of course you can join my crew.

Buggy then walked over to Luffy, and picked him up, then threw him into a cage.

"Hey guys, why am I in a cage?"

"Wahawaha. It's a great day to be a pirate. Girl what do you call yourself?

"I'm Nami."

"Then let's have a party, for our new friend Nami."

Everybody cheered, and soon music was playing, everyone was drinking, and having a good time.

Nami and Buggy had their own private table. Then Buggy noticed, Nami was not eating.

"Whats wrong Nami? We are throwing this party in you honer. So eat up."

"Everything is ﬁne, thanks for the party Captain Buggy."

The party had been going on for a few hours now, and Buggy was getting board. "Everyone listen up. Men it's time to let off a Buggy ball."

All of Buggy's crew cheered, and got a cannon out. When the cannon was set in place, one of the men got the cannon ball. This cannonball, looked deferent compared with other cannon balls. This one was red, and had Buggy's Jolly Roger, painted on it.

"All set Captain."

"Wh-what are you doing, with that thing?" Asked Nami.

"Just watch, the awesome might of the Buggy ball. Light it."

One of the men, lit the fuse, and about fifteen seconds later, the cannon went off. BOOM! Nami had never seen such an explosion. The Buggy ball, had destroyed everything in its path. Buggy's crew began to cheer.

"That was ﬂashy, with theirs Buggy balls, and my devil fruit power, I will have no problem concurring the grand line. Right Nami."

"Right, Yes of course."

Suddenly Buggy and Nami heard someone laughing. They turned to see Luffy, rolling around laughing his heart out.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT?" Yelled Buggy.

It took Luffy a few seconds, to calmed down enough so he could speak. "Look Buggy, a weakling like you could never conquer the grand line. There is only one man alive that can conquer the grand line, and become King Of The Pirates, and that man is me."

"Wahawahawaha. Big words, coming from someone who is going to die today."

"Shishishi. I'm not going to die today."

Luffy then pulled his arms apart, easily snapping the ropes that bonded him. Everybody's jaw dropped to the ground. Luffy then grabbed two of the metal bars and ripped the cage in half.

"What the hell, just how strong is this guy?" Yelled Buggy's crew.

"MEN SHOOT HIM WITH A BUGGY BALL." Yelled Buggy.

As the men loaded the cannon, Luffy got an idea.

"Hey big nose, I will be a good sport, and let you shoot me."

"WHAT DID YOU CA..What did you say? You will let me shoot you?"

"Yep."

Nami could not believe what she heard. "Are you an idiot Luffy? You will be blown into a million pieces."

"Trust me Nami."

"Ok then if you want to die, I'm not going to stop you."

"Enuf of this, FIRE!" yelled Buggy. A man then lit the fuse, and waited for the cannon to go off. BOOM! The cannon ﬁred.

As the cannon ﬁred, Luffy put his hand out in front of him, and caught the buggy ball. Everybody's jaw dropped to the ground again.

"WHAT! HE Caught IT?" Yelled everybody.

"Hey Nami."

"Yes Luffy, what is it?"

"You might want to come over here and stand next to me."

"Um okay then." Nami then walked over and stood next to Luffy.

"Okay Buggy, you had your shot, know it's my turn."

"WHAT NO! If you throw that at us, it will explode."

"Nami hold onto me, and no matter what happens, do not let go."

Nami then rapped her arms around Luffy, and held him as tight as she could. Luffy then Jumped backwards, (off the roof they were standing on) and at the same time, threw the Buggy ball at Buggy and his crew. The Buggy ball exploded on impact, and destroyed half of the building they were set upon.

Nami screamed, as she and Luffy fell the three stories to the ground. Just before they landed, Luffy threw Nami up. Luffy then landed feet ﬁrst, then put his arms out, and Nami landed in them safely.

"PUT ME DOWN, YOU MORON!" Yelled Nami, as she punched Luffy in the face.

"Ouch. Why did you do that for?" Asked Luffy, as he put Nami down.

"You could have warned me."

"I did not have time to warn you. Anyway let's go, I need to ﬁnd Zoro."

"Hold on, You don't mean Zoro the pirate hunter?"

"Yeah, I do mean him. He is my ﬁrst mate. Come on Nami, I think I know where he is."

Luffy did Know where Zoro was, thanks to his haki. So the two ran off looking for Zoro.

XXX

"How dear those two deﬁne me? I will teach them a lesson. Mohji! Go kill those two kids will you."

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, and if I need to improve on anything. **

**So till next time. **


	5. Buggy's Defeat

Luffy and Nami soon found Zoro, thanks to Luffy's haki. Zoro was walking up a street, looking for Luffy.

"Oh, there you are Luffy, I was wondering where you had got to. Hey who is the girl?"

"This is Nami, she is our new navigator. Nami this is Zoro."

"It's a good thing you join us Nami, you see our Captain here has no navigation skills what so ever."

"Shut up Zoro, I'm not the one who got lost on the sea, and couldn't ﬁnd my way back home."

"Hey! That's not how it happened."

"Okay you two, I get it. Nether of you can navigate."

Suddenly the trio heard barking, followed by a roar.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Zoro.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Said Luffy, as he ran towards the noises.

"Um guys, shouldn't we run away from the scary noises, not towards them." Said Nami.

"Grow a backbone woman. Whatever it is, I'm sure Luffy and I can handle it." Said Zoro.

The trio soon found the source of the sounds. A small white dog, was barking at a giant light green lion, with a purple main. Sitting on top of the lion, was a man with a white beard and hair. Next to them was another man with white hair. This man was also wearing wooden amour.

"Hey Mohji leave Chouchou alone." Said the man with the wooden armour.

"But Richie is hungry, and this is a pet food store." Said Mohji.

"But that is Chouchou's treasure. If you take that from him, he will have nothing left."

Luffy remembered, how upset Chouchou was when Richie destroyed the pet food store. 'Not this time Chouchou. I will save your treasure.'

"Hey you in the wired animal suit." Yelled Luffy.

"What! That was rude, this is manly hair. I will kill you for that insult."

"Like you could ever kill me."

"You fool! You must not know of my skill. I can bend the will of any animal, to do my bidding. And now I'm going to get Richie here, to kill the three of you."

"Do you're worst."

"Fine. RICHIE ATTACK!"

Mohji jumped off Richie, as Richie made his why to Luffy, Zoro, and Nami. Zoro pulled out his swords, Nami screamed, and Luffy smiled, as Richie approached them. Luffy looked into Richie's eyes, and released a small amount of haki, coursing Richie to stop.

"You don't want to fight me do you." Said Luffy, and released a bit more haki. This coursed Richie to wine and take a few steps back. "Now get lost."

Richie then ran away, with his tail between his back legs.

"What did you do to my poor Richie?"

"Nothing. He realized I would beat him silly if he attacked me." Luffy then walked over to Mohji.

"Look I'm sorry for attacking you. I don't want any trouble."

"Too late. You threatened to take away that doggy's treasure, and then you threatened to hurt my crew. I will not tolerate anyone hurting, or even threatening to hurt my crew. And now, I'm going to kick your ass."

Luffy then punched Mohji, square in the face, knocking him out cold.

The man with the armour, walked over to Luffy and asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy, and this is Zoro, and this is Nami. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Boodle, and I am the mayor of this town. I must ask, why did you save Chouchou?"

"Like you said before, this store is the dog's treasure. He was willing to risk his life for it, so I thought I would help him out."

"I am pathetic. You and Chouchou have fought, and yet I the mayor have done nothing, but sit around and watch Buggy destroy our town." The mayor then continued to tell them, the history of the town. "This town and it's people are my treasure, I refuse to let Buggy destroy it"

Suddenly cannon ﬁre was heard, and a lot of buildings were destroyed.

"He will destroy it all. No! No more, as the mayor of this town, I refuse to let him destroy this town. I will protect it, and the people who call this place home. This I swear."

"Stop you can not defeat Buggy." Said Nami, as she was trying to hold the mayor back.

"Maybe so, but there are some fights a man cannot run from, right."

"That right, old man."

"Shut up. Don't encourage him Luffy. It's dangerous for him to fight Buggy."

"I know it's dangerous. I'm coming for you Buggy the Clown." Yelled the mayor, as he ran off into the distance.

"The mayor, he was crying." Said Nami.

"He was? I didn't notice." Said Luffy.

"Looks Like the Party is getting more exciting." Said Zoro.

"Shishishi." Laughed Luffy.

"This is no time for laughter Luffy." Said Nami

"Don't worry Nami, I will not let that old man get hurt. Come on, let's go steal that chart back, and his treasure."

The trio arrived, (To where Buggy had set up) to see Buggy using his devil fruit power, on the mayor.

"The chop-chop fruit, as you can see, I can never be beaten by the sword." Said Buggy, as his detached hand, was choking the mayor. Buggy suddenly screamed in pain. He looked down from where he was standing, and saw that Luffy had grabbed hold of his hand, and was squeezing it.

"Hey Buggy, I'm here to kick your ass."

Luffy then let go of Buggy's hand, and it ﬂew back to Buggy, and reattached to Buggy's arm

"Get out of here you kids. You're outsiders. Buggy is my fight." Said the mayor. Suddenly the mayor went foamy at the mouth and fell over unconscious.

Zoro and Nami, shivered, as Luffy's haki took its effect on the mayor.

"Good idea Luffy. Now he won't get himself killed." Said Zoro

"Luffy, how did you do that?" Asked Nami.

"I will tell you Later, but ﬁrst. BIG NOISE!"

"No Luffy, that is the worst thing you could have said to him." Said Nami.

Buggy and his crew, only stood there, in shock for a few seconds. When Buggy recovered, he yelled out. "YOU FLASHY IDIOT. MEN AIM AND FIRE THE BUGGY BALL."

"Why did you have to say that?" Asked Nami, as she ran for cover.

"Come on Luffy, time to go." Said Zoro.

"You go, I'm ﬁne." Said Luffy.

"TIME TO DIE!" Yelled Buggy.

BOOM! The cannon ﬁred.

"Gum gum balloon." Said Luffy, as he inflated himself, and catching the buggy ball.

"What is he?" Asked one of the shocked pirates.

"Not again, he caught the Buggy ball." Yelled Buggy.

The Buggy ball bounced off Luffy's inflated body and slammed into the building, Buggy and his crew were standing on, causing the building to collapse.

"He could have warned me." Zoro said to himself.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?" Screamed Nami.

"I think you freaked her out." Said Zoro.

"I knew something was wrong with you, when you survived falling from the sky. No human can do what you do, now explain yourself. What was that inflating thing, you did just now?"

"That was the gum gum balloon."

"I don't care what you call it, just tell me how you did it. What are you some kind of freak?"

"How dare you try and ﬂashily do me in." Said Buggy, then dropped the two men, he was using as a shield.

"Unreal. Using his men as a shield." Said Nami.

"What are you?" Asked Buggy.

"Well, I have eaten the gum gum devil fruit."

"So you are made of rubber?" Asked Nami.

"Yep." Said Luffy, then he stretched both is cheeks out. This coursed Nami, to freak out again.

A man then stood up out of the rubble. The man was holding Richie, by the neck, using him as a shield. "How do you plan to respond this insult, Captain?" Asked the man holding Richie.

"Oh Cabaji. I don't know. I'm too angry, to even think." Said Buggy.

Mohji stood up, and looked around, then saw Cabaji holding Richie in the air.

"Put Richie down Cabaji. What the hell did you do to my Richie?"

"This cat? I used him as a shield, to stop my clothes from getting dirty."

Cabaji then dropped Richie.

"Captain Buggy"

"Yes Cabaji."

"Allow me to deal with this insult."

"Very well, but make it a good show."

Cabaji jumped on a unicycle and unsheathed his sword. He then advanced on Luffy, aiming his sword at Luffy's head, only to have it blocked by Zoro.

"I will clash swords with you."

"Who are you? No wait, three swords, your Roronao Zoro. What are you doing here?"

"Helping my Captain to kick your ass."

"You can try, but you will die. Killing you will boost the Buggy pirates reputation. Fire breath technique."

Cabaji then breathed ﬁre, hitting Zoro in the face causing him to jump back.

"He fights dirty." Said Nami. "Luffy why are you not helping him?"

"Because this is his ﬁght. If I help him all the time, he will not get stronger."

"Well, I'm not staying around to watch this. I'm going to steal the chart back, and get Buggy's treasure."

"Oh, okay than. I will see you later then."

Nami then ran off, looking for Buggy's treasure.

Luffy turned Around to see, Cabaji riding up the side of a building.

"Sting of the unicycle." Yelled Cabaji, as he pointed his sword at Zoro's head.

"Chop chop, cannon." Said Buggy, as his hand shot forward. "Cabaji, I will hold him, you ﬁnish him."

'Oh fuck, this isn't good' Thought Zoro

Luffy managed to step on Buggy's hand, before it reached Zoro, coursing Buggy to scream out in pain. Zoro managed to dodge Cabaji's attack.

"Do not interfere with someone else's ﬁght." Said Luffy, too Buggy.

"That is it, I'm sick of you pathetic little side show. I'm ending this now." Said Zoro.

Zoro then made his attack on Cabaji, slicing through his defence, and slicing him in the gut. Cabaji fell to the ground.

At this point, Nami had returned with Buggy's treasure, but was staying out of sight.

'What, they are still fighting? I thought Buggy would kill them easily.' Nami was pulled from her thoughts, when she heard Buggy yell.

"CHOP CHOP CANNON." Buggy's hand that had a blade in between each ﬁnger shot at Luffy and was aiming for his head.

Luffy easily dodged Buggy's attack, by doing a backflip. When Luffy was halfway around, his straw hat fell off his head, and Buggy's bladed hand put three slashes threw it. Luffy landed on his feet, and then looked at his hat; that was now on the ground. Luffy then picked up his hat and looked down on it. As he looked at it, his anger soon reached the breaking point.

"You basted! How dare you damage my hat Shanks gave me."

Luffy was so angry, as he yelled out; he released his haki into his words, causing any of Buggy's crew, who were recovering from the Buggy ball, to fall unconscious again. Even Zoro, Buggy, and Nami had to sit down, and breathe heavily, too calm their shaking body's down.

'There is that feeling again. The same one I felt when Luffy fell from the sky. But this time it is way more powerful. Luffy must be the one emitting this power, I mean look at him, he is so angry about his hat, and the only one not affected by it. And I thought nothing could phase him. But I cannot stay here; I have to get away.'

When Buggy recovered, he looked at Luffy and said. "So you know Shanks. I thought that the hat looked like his." Buggy continued on about how he hated Shanks, for giving him his devil fruit power, and taking away his ability to swim, and on how Shanks saved his life.

"Shut up you idiot! You hate Shanks for saving your life? I don't want you to talk about him anymore."

"What Shanks did, was steal my chance to get the treasure, that was on the bottom of the ocean. It is no different from stealing from me."

Buggy then split his body in half. His upper half raised up into the air. As he was in the air, he spotted Nami with his treasure.

"I hate people who still my treasure, and I will kill anyone who does."

Buggy then ﬂew passed Luffy and was after Nami.

"Oh Shit, he spotted me." Said Nami, as she tried to run away.

"You little bitch, I will ﬂashily chop you up."

Buggy was fast approaching Nami, and had his knives pointed at her back.

'This is it.' Thought Nami, as she turned and looked at Luffy. 'He is too far away to save me. This is the end.' Nami then closed her eyes, expecting the worst. A few seconds past, before Nami realised that nothing had happened. Nami opened her eyes, and turned around, only to see Luffy's back.

'How did Luffy get there? What, oh no, he took the full force of Buggy's attack. He must have at least six knifes in his gut.'

Nami adjusted her place, so she could see. She saw Buggy still holding the knives in place, against Luffy's torso.

'It looks like every blade has sunk deep into him, for I cannot even see any blades showing. All I can see is the handles. There is no way Luffy can survive that.'

Nami then heard Luffy chuckling. Nami was puzzled by this for a second, but then noticed Luffy's skin was all black. Then she noticed, all the broken blades on the ground.

Buggy had closed his eyes, when he saw Luffy appear out of nowhere, so he did not notice that all his knifes were now broken. With his eyes still closed, Buggy returned to his lower half.

"Silly gum gum. Rubber cannot bounce away a sharp blade."

Buggy then opened his eye's, and saw that Luffy had not moved. He then looked down at his knifes.

"WHAT! THEY ARE BROKEN."

"Not only am I made of rubber, I am strong too, and that is why this ﬁght will be over in one hit from me."

"One hit hay. I would like to see that, for there is no way you can hit me, I will dodge you easily."

"Well, let's see. Gum gum...pistol! Luffy's ﬁst ﬂew for Buggy's head.

Buggy's head split from his body, and Luffy's punch ﬂew past.

"Is that all you got? I told you I would dodge." Buggy then reattached his head to his body.

"I knew you would dodge that for that was only a practice for what's next. You see I have not done this for a long time."

Luffy then raised his arm up.

"Second gear!" Luffy then pumped his arm, and steam started to come off him.

Luffy then got ready to punch Buggy in the Face. "Gum Gum."

"What you're doing that again? I will easily dodge it again."

"Jet pistol."

Luffy's shot his arm out so fast, no one saw it move. The only thing you could see was, a vapour trail that started at Luffy, and finished at where Buggy was. Next thing Nami and Zoro noticed, was Buggy was ﬂying away in pieces to who knows where.

"Told him it would only take one hit." Said Luffy, as the steam coming off him stopped, and his skin returned to it's original colour.

"Haven't seen that one before Captain. Just how many more tricks do you have up your sleeve?"

"I have a few more, Zoro."

Luffy then walked over to his hat and picked it up. 'This is a lot worse than last time.'

Nami then walked over to Luffy

"Looks like I lost our bet. Thank you for saving my life, again."

Luffy did not take his eyes off his hat as he spoke. "Your welcome Nami. Do not worry about paying me; instead you can remember this." Luffy then raised his head and looked into Nami's eyes. "From now on, if you are in danger or need help, I will always be there to protect and help you."

Luffy's words affected Nami, for she had to ﬁght off tears. 'How did he do that, no one has ever made me feel like this. It does not matter I cannot let anyone in, there is too much at stake.'

Luffy smiled at Nami's reaction for he knew this meant he was already getting her to trust him. Luffy then looked back down at his hat.

Nami noticed a sad look on Luffy's face, as he looked at his destroyed hat.

"You know Luffy, I can mend your hat for you later."

"Really, Thanks Nami."

'Would you look at those two.' Thought Zoro to himself. 'They have only just met, and they are already head over heels for each other.'

Zoro then heard a crowd of people approaching them.

"Who are you people?" Asked one of the villagers

"And what was all the cannon ﬁre?"

"Hey Look the mayor is unconscious, what happened to him.?"

"Oh, I did that too that old man."

"LUFFY WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT?" Asked Nami angrily.

"Because it's the truth."

"You did not need to tell them that."

"And why did you do this to him? What are you?" Asked another villager

'These people are getting mad. We cannot let them know we are thief's and pirates.' Thought Nami.

"We are pirates." Said Luffy.

Nami fell over, and Zoro burst out laughing.

"Well, what do we do now Captain? It does not look like they are up for discussion."

"Easy, we disappear."

Luffy grabbed Nami and her treasure, and disappeared.

'Oh grate, he forgets about me.' Thought Zoro.

Zoro then felt someone grab him. He was about to turn around, but next thing he knew he was being pulled along so fast, he could not see or hear anything. Within a few seconds, he noticed he was now at the dock. Zoro then knew, it was Luffy who had grabbed him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? Screamed Nami

"Dose not mater, let's just get out of here." Said Zoro.

"Yep lets do that Zoro. Hey Nami his this your boat?"

"Yeah, I stole it from some dumb pirates."

"What was that missy?" Said a voice that come from Nami's boat. Three men then popped their heads up into view. "You didn't think you would see us again did you."

"I.. ar..ha ha ar." Was all Nami managed to say.

"We are going to teach you and your friends what happens, when you take thing that don't belong to you."

"You're are right Nami, they a dumb." Said Luffy.

Luffy's words made Nami smile.

"Oh, that is it, we will kill you ﬁrst."

"Well, look who it is."

The three pirates turned around, to see who spoke, and saw Zoro standing behind them.

"Oh shit!" Screamed the three pirates, and they ran away.

"Shishishi, nice one Zoro. Now let's go." Said Luffy.

Nami loaded her treasure into her boat, and the trio set sail, in the one boat.

Not long after they set sail, they heard a voice yell out, from the shore.

"Hey you kids!" Said the voice.

They turned around to see the mayor.

"Thank you, thank you."

"No worries old man, cya."

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Sorry, I took a bit longer to update. I have ﬁnely gone back to work, so updates will take more time. So I will try to update every weekend. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my story, and for pointing out the silly spelling mistakes I normally don't make. Please review and tell me what you like so far, what you don't like, and what you would like to see. So till next time**


	6. Nami Confronts Luffy

Night was falling as a small boat sailed along. On board, Zoro was sleeping against the boats railing. Luffy was sitting at the bow of the boat. Nami was in the doorway of a small cabin on the boat, waiting for the right time to confront Luffy.

"Hey Luffy, can you come over here for a minute?

Luffy turned to look at Nami. "Okay." He said then he walked over to Nami.

As soon as Luffy was arms distance from Nami, Nami punched Luffy square in the face.

"Aw, why did you do that for Nami?"

"Where is the other half of my treasure? You took it didn't you?"

"I left some at the last village, after all they will need it to rebuild."

Nami punched Luffy again as she yelled. "THAT WAS NOT YOUR TREASURE TO GIVE AWAY."

"Sorry, Nami it won't happen again. After all, I know you need it for something."

"You don't know anything!" Snapped Nami.

Luffy lowered his head and sighed. "I know a lot more than you think Nami."

"What do you mean Luffy?"

"First, I need to explain some things to you."

"Yes you do. First off you can tell me how you knocked the mayor out without touching him."

"That was my haki."

Luffy continued explaining, about his three forms of haki. As he explained that his observation, now allowed him to read minds, Nami eyes widened and she froze on the spot.

"Ha..have you ever tried to read my mind?"

"No, I will never read the minds of my friends because I will never betray my friend's trust."

Nami sighed in relief.

"But I need my friends to be honest and trust me. Nami you are hiding something from me, I can see it in your eyes."

Nami had to ﬁght back tears as she turned around, so Luffy would not see her sad look.

'What is it with this guy? I have only just met him, yet he talks to me like he's known me for years. Why do I feel like, I have known him for years?' Nami was brought out of her thought, when she heard Luffy ask.

"Nami is there something you want to tell me? Remember, I will always be here for you."

Nami could not help but smile at what Luffy had said, for he was the ﬁrst person since her foster-mother Bell-mere, that someone had told her they would be there for her. She turned back around to face Luffy, then she used her right hand to lift her left sleeve, that hid her tattoo.

Luffy did not say anything, as he looked at Arlong's mark that was on Nami's left shoulder.

"This is the mark of the Arlong pirates." Said Nami, as she fought off tears.

"Why did you join them for Nami?"

"Arlong came to my village when I was only ten years old. He made everyone pay a tax to live, hundred thousand beri for an adult and fifty thousand beri for a child, and if you could not pay the tax, Arlong will kill you on the spot. My mother Bell-mere was only able to pay enough for me and my sister, so Arlong killed her right in front of me and my sister. Arlong then found a map that I had made. He was so impressed with my map, he forced me to join his crew and draw maps for him. Later I made a deal with him, I would buy my village from him for a hundred million beri. Once I pay him in full, he promised to leave my village and me alone. So for the past eight years, I have been forced to stay in a small room at the top of Arlong park, and draw maps and charts for Arlong. He lets me out once a month so I can earn the money I need."

Nami was ﬁghting off tears as she finished her story.

Luffy moved closer to Nami and pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry. No one should live through the hardship you have. But what about the rest of the island?"

"What can I do Luffy? I cannot earn enough money to free the island, that would take a lifetime."

"Nami I can kick Arlong's ass."

Nami quickly pulled away from Luffy and said. "NO, NO, NO! Don't you even think about fighting on Arlong. He will kill you in the blink of an eye. I would not be able to live with myself if you were killed trying to help me."

"Ok Nami, I will not go and ﬁght Arlong at the moment."

"Thank you Luffy. I am going to get some rest."

"Goodnight Nami, I will see you in the morning."

Luffy then walked over to where Zoro was sleeping, and sat down next to him.

'I better get some rest, I get to see Usopp tomorrow. I can't what to see him again.'

"So Luffy, you and Nami, going to be a couple?" Asked Zoro, with tees in his voice.

"What are you talking about Zoro?"

"I woke up and saw you two in each other's arms."

"Yeah, I felt you wake up. You didn't hear anything?"

"Nope, not a word. But you're trying to change the subject."

"No, I'm not..Shut up Zoro."

Zoro burst out laughing. "That proves my point. So you really like hey. Good for you Captain."

Luffy crossed his arms and grunted in annoyance.

"Haha, get some sleep Captain." With that Said, Zoro fell back to sleep.

Soon after Luffy fell asleep, excited about seeing Usopp tomorrow.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Sorry for the short chapter. I only had half a day at work, so I had time to write a small chapter. Next chapter will be a lot longer. To all my followers, thank you for your support. And thanks for the reviews guys, and for giving me advice. So please review, tell me what you like, and what you don't, I want this story to be as enjoyable as possible. So till next time.**


	7. Meeting Usopp Again

"PIRATES ARE HERE! PIRATES ARE ATTACKING! EVERYBODY RUN!" Shouted a long nose boy, as he ran through a small village.

"THE KILLERS ARE ON THE SHORE! THEIR BLOOD THIRST IS ENDLESS!"

The boy slowed down and stopped, for he was out of breath.

"The pirates they are a. LIE! WAHAHAHA."

As the boy was laughing, one of the villagers had thrown a cooking pot at the long nose boy. The pot hit the long nose boy on the back of his head.

"That hurt! Why did you do that for?"

Angry villagers started to come out of their homes and work places.

"You little lie. You're not going to get away this time."

"Yeah, we have had enough."

"This little game is over."

The villagers started running towards the long nose boy.

"What for it, what for it." Said the long nose boy.

When the villagers got close to him, he yelled out. "And run.. Now!" The boy then ran as fast as he could, laughing.

"Come on slow pokes. You will never catch me."

As soon as the boy could not see the villagers, he climbed a tree and hide from the people chasing him.

"Where is that kid?"

"I do not know, but he better hope I never get ahold of him."

"Looks like no one is getting him today."

With that said, the villagers left and went back home.

"Another job, well done. It is my duty, to bring some excitement to this boring old town."

"Look there he is" Said a voice on the ground.

The long nose boy looked down, from the tree he was in, to see whose voice it was.

"Oh, hey you guys." Said the long nose boy.

"I bid you good morning, Captain Usopp." Said the little boy with green hair, as he held up a small wooden sword.

"Fear not Captain Usopp. For your brave worriers, the Usopp Pirates have arrived." Said a small boy with purple hair.

"Pepper, Carrot, it just you two today?" Asked Usopp. "Where is Onion?"

Suddenly the three boys, heard screaming. The trio turned, and saw a small boy, with dark blond hair, running towards them.

"Hey look, it's Onion." Said Carrot.

"I wonder what he's freaking out about." Said Pepper

"PIRATES! PRATES ARE HERE, AND THEY ARE GOING TO KILL USE ALL."

"Onion, stop playing." Said Usopp.

"But I am not playing." Said Onion.

"You mean, it's for real?" Said Usopp.

"Yes it's for real, I saw them."

"I just remembered, I have to go and eat my snack." Said Usopp, as he ran away.

"You chicken!" Yelled the three younger boys.

Usopp stopped and turned around and said. "Actually, I am sick, yeah I have, I will die if I don't eat my snack yeoses.

"YOU LIER!" Said the three boy in sync.

"You told us, you wanted to be a real pirate one day, and here is our chance." Said Carrot.

"Yeah, whats with you? What kind of pirate is afraid of other pirates?" Asked Pepper.

"If I recall correctly, It was Buggy the clowns mark." Said Onion.

"Bu..Buggy the cl..clown." Whimpered Usopp, as he slowly turn around getting ready to run away again.

"But I only saw one tiny boat." Said Onion. "And there was only three people."

Suddenly Usopp turned around, with a brave face, and yelled. "It's go time brave Usopp pirates. We do have a village to protect. Let's go men."

"Yes sir."

XXX

Luffy was standing on the beach, helping Zoro to pull the boat onto the shore. when the boat was on the shore, Zoro stretched and said. "Feels good to be on dry land again."

Luffy was looking around, then he looked at Nami, and asked. "There is a village around here right?"

"Yes, but it's only a small one."

Luffy then ran over to Nami yelling. "Is there a meat shop? Please tell me they have a place to buy meat."

As Nami was telling Luffy to forget about meat for a second, Zoro was still stretching. Zoro then noticed something moving, in the bushes up on the cliffs.

"Guys, we're being watched."

Luffy smiled and lowered his hat over his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Nami looked at Luffy and yelled at him. "IF YOU NEW, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?"

"Because they are no threat."

"LOOK OUT!" Yelled Zoro at Luffy.

Luffy new what was coming, then jumped to dodge bullets that were fired at him. As Luffy continued to dodge the bullets, hundreds of pirate flags appeared. Usopp stopped firing at Luffy, and come out of his hiding place.

"Haha, I am Usopp, the leader of the invincible nation of pirates who rule over this island. You stand before a living legend, the most feared pirate that has ever lived. I am no other than the great Captain Usopp. If you leave now, I will not order my army of eighty million men to attack."

"You expect us to believe that?" Said Nami.

"What, sh..she knows."

"Yep, well now I do."

"How could I be so dump? I practically told her I was lying, so stupid. Curse you, you crafty tactician! Eighty million might have been an exaggeration, but I still have many men under my control."

"My guess is three."

"AHH..SHE KNOWS!" Screamed Carrot, Pepper, and Onion in sync. The three boys then ran away.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Yelled Usopp.

"shishishi looks like your men are cowards." Said Luffy.

"Shut you mouth or I will shut it for you. I'm a proud man, and I will not stand for it. This is your last warning." Usopp then loaded his slingshot, and got ready to fire. "You have seen how good I am with this, so you already know I can rival anyone with a pistol."

Luffy lowered his hat over his eyes again.

"So now that you have drawn your pistol. Are you willing to use it?"

Usopp started to sweat, after realising that Luffy was not to be messed with.

"Guns are not for threats they're for action. Are you willing to risk your life?"

Zoro smiled, as he realised what Luffy was doing. "We are real pirates, so consider your next move carefully."

Usopp stood still for a minute, then finally let the bullet fall to the ground.

"Real pirates have a lot more punch behind their word because they can back them up, that's so cool."

Luffy and Zoro burst out laughing.

"Shishi, I stole that."

"What?" Asked Usopp.

"I stole those words from Red Hair Shanks, a pirate I know."

"You know Shanks? come on you got to be lying, do you really know him?"

"Yeah, I know your dad too, His name is Yassopp, right?

Usopp got so excited, he fell off a cliff he was standing on. When he finely landed and recovered, Usopp asked. "Yeah, My old man's name is Yassopp. But how do you know him?"

"Let's go find something to eat first, then I will tell you."

XXX

"Mmm, thiss ish pretty goog." Said Usopp, with his mouth full of food.

Usopp had taken them to a small restaurant called Meshi.

"So I met you dad when I was a little kid"

"So my old man knows Shanks?"

"Not only does he know him, he is part of Shank's crew, so they are probably good friends."

"I can't believe it, my old man is sailing with famous pirates."

"He was the best sharp shooter I had ever seen." Said Luffy, as he grabbed an apple. "I would keep him on my crew. All he would talk about was his son, I heard enough about you to make my ears bleed."

"I am really proud of my old man, he chose a life of real adventure."

"Sorry to change the subject." Said Nami. "But do you know of anyone who could provide us with a ship?"

"We are a small village. I don't think we will be able to help you."

"What about that mansion?" Said Zoro. "The one on top of that hill over there."

"Hey do you know them Usopp?" Asked Nami. "With all that money, they should be able to help us get a ship."

Usopp frowned and slammed his fist on the table. "You stay away form there. Umm I just remembered, I have to do something." Usopp then stood up. "Everyone knows me here, so eat as much as you want." Usopp then grabbed his bag and ran for the door. "Well, got to go."

"Wonder why he was in such a rush." Said Nami.

Not long after Usopp had left, Three children burst through the door.

"The Usopp pirates have arrived." Yelled the three kids, as they held up their wooden swords.

"Who are these kids?" Asked Nami.

"Captain Usopp is gone." said Carrot.

"Did they eat him?" Asked Onion.

Pepper ran over to the table that Luffy, Nami, and Zoro were sitting at.

"WHAT HAVE YOU PIRATES DONE WITH OUR CAPTION?" Screamed Pepper.

Carrot and Onion joined Pepper at the table and yelled in sync.

"YEAH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR CAPTAIN?"

Luffy put down his mug and patted his bloated belly. "That was some tasty meat."

"Ahh, what meat?" Asked Carrot, as he held onto Pepper.

"See, I told you these pirates were cannibals." Said Onion.

Nami started to giggle.

"You, savages, what have you done with our Captain?" Asked Pepper.

"If your Looking for you captain." Said Zoro with an evil voice. "We ate him."

"AHH, CANNIBALS!" Yelled the three children, as they looked at Nami.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME!" Screamed Nami.

Luffy and Zoro burst out laughing, as the three boys fainted.

"You two had to say something stupid, didn't you." Said Nami.

XXX

"You really had us going." Said Pepper.

The three kids were leading Luffy, Nami, and Zoro to the mansion.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Said Luffy.

"And if our Captain ran off at this hour, then this is where he will be." Said Onion.

"What in the world would Usopp do in a place like this?" Asked Luffy.

"He comes to lie." Said Carrot.

"What, that's terrible." Said Nami.

"No he's a good guy." Said Pepper.

Pepper then continued to explain how Usopp was helping a girl named Kaya feel better, after her parents had died a year ago.

That's pretty nice of him." Said Luffy.

"So he tells her made up stories, to make her feel better?" Asked Nami.

"Yep, heaps better." Said Carrot.

"Great, I think we should ask her for a ship after all." Said Luffy

"We don't make her feel better, Usopp dose." Said Zoro.

"Well, it's impossible to get in any way, those guards won't let anyone in there." Said Onion.

"Hey, where did Luffy go?" Asked Nami.

Everyone then noticed, Luffy was not where he was.

"I will go ask her." Said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Luffy on top of the fence. Luffy then let himself fall back to the ground, with his arms stretching, he kept hold of the fence.

"No, you not gonna..." Said Zoro.

"Ahh, his arms are all stretchy. He's a monster." Said the Three kids.

"pardon the intrusion." Said Luffy.

"No Don't!" Yelled everyone, as they grabbed hold of Luffy, trying to stop Luffy."

"ROCKET!" Said Luffy, then everyone flew up into the shy.

XXX

"After that terrifying incident, we escaped into the sky on a giant slingshot haha."

Usopp was in a tree, talking to a blond-haired girl named Kaya. The tree Usopp was in, was next to Kaya's window. Usopp was telling her his made up stories. Kaya was in her room listening to Usopp, and was about to ask Usopp what happened next in his story, but she noticed something falling from the sky.

"Hey Usopp, what is that?" Asked Kaya, as she pointed to the shy.

Usopp looked up and saw Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion falling from the sky.

'What the?' wondered Usopp.

Luffy landed on his feet a second before everyone else. Zoro landed on his back, the Usopp pirates landed in a bush, and Nami landed in Luffy's arms.

"That worked well." Said Luffy.

"LIKE HELL IT DID!" Screamed Nami, then she noticed she was in Luffy's arms. She Looked up at him and blushed a little, before Screaming at him again.

"PUT ME DOWN LUFFY!"

As Luffy put Nami down, Kaya Asked if they were okay.

"Don't worry about them Kaya. This happens to me all the time, they are new recruits who heard about me and came to join me." Said Usopp.

"Nope; not me" Said Luffy. "I came here to see you. I wanted to ask you a favour."

"A favour, from me?" Asked Kaya.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help us get a ship."

"Hey you there." Said A voice.

Everyone turned to see who spoke. A dark green haired man, with round reading glasses, was walking towards them.

"Klahadore." Said Kaya

"Get out." Said Klahadore, as he used his palm to stop his glasses falling off. "I will have you know, this is trespassing."

"Actually Klahadore, these people are.."

"Not now Kaya. You can tell me whats happened here, after they have left. Now all of you, get out, unless you have business with me."

As Luffy looked at Klahadore, he knew his real name was Kuro, and he was after Kaya's money.

"I know you." Said Luffy.

"Oh really?"

"Your real name is Kuro, and you where the captain of the black cat pirates."

Kuro eyes widened and he started to sweat. "I..I don't know what you're talking about."

"Klahadore is this true?" Asked Kaya.

"No of course not. You are not going to believe these people over me are you?"

"No Klahadore." Said Kaya.

"Usopp is this part of your plan to steal Kaya's money, by framing me?"

"No! I would never steal from Kaya."

"Oh really, you are the son of a filthy pirate after all. it's in your blood to steal from people. Who knows what you and your friends are up to. All I ask is for you to leave, and never talk to Kaya again."

"Klahadore don't insult Usopp like that, apologise to him." Said Kaya.

"I do not need to apologise to him, for I am only stating the truth. I do feel sorry for you Usopp. You must hate your father for leaving his family and village for his mindless lust for treasure."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Yelled Usopp.

Usopp then jumped out of the tree he was in. Using a grappling hook, he lowered himself to the ground.

"Why have you gotten so worked up Usopp?" Asked Kuro, as he adjusted his glasses. "It's times like this, you should do what you do best, and lie. Go on tell me, how you're not even related to him by blood, or he's a traveling salesman."

"ARR, SHUT UP!" Said Usopp, as he punched Kuro's cheek.

Kuro fell backwards and landed on his back.

"You see Kaya, he resorts to violence, I guess the apple never falls to far from the tree."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Usopp. "I am proud of my father, he is a brave warrior of the sea. Yes, you are right, I have been known to lie from time to time, but I will never lie about who my father is, I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage. I AM THE SON OF A PIRATE!"

"Captain." Said Carrot, with a concerning voice.

"Hahahaha, brave warrior of the sea." Laughed Kuro. "Pirates are nothing more than savages. You are living proof, of his savage blood. You run around tell lies, resort to violence when you don't get your why, on top of it all, you try to trick this young lady and try to steal her fortune, and you try to frame me."

"You're wrong, I would never."

"Your nothing more, then the son of a no good pirate."

"I am getting sick of you insulting my father and me." Said Usopp, as he grabbed Kuro's collar ready to punch him again.

"Usopp, please stop." Said Kaya. "No more violence, please I can't take it anymore."

Usopp released Kuro's shirt, at Kaya's request. As he did, Kuro slapped Usopp's hand away.

"Now get out, all of you." Said Kuro.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice. Kaya this is the last time you will ever see me."

Usopp then walked away.

"Guys, we are leaving to. We will deal with Kuro later." Said Luffy, as he started to follow Usopp, Kuro pushed Luffy in the back, cursing him to fall on his face.

"Luffy!" Said Nami, with concern, and ran over to him.

"MY NAME IS KLAHADORE, NOT KURO!" Yelled Kuro.

As this was happening, Luffy was reading Kuro's mind.

'Ha, this brat is weak, I will have my men bring him to me when they attack the village, I will have to find out how he knew my real name. Then I will kill him.'

Luffy stood back up and said. "I'm fine Nami, don't worry about me. And Kuro, you will never kill me."

Kuro's eyes widened, at what had said.

Luffy and the others left, Leaving a shocked Kuro behind.

'Did that kid read my mind?' Thought Kuro.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Another chapter done, hope you like it. **

**I am thinking about writing a lemon, but I will leave that decision up to a vote.**

**So please give me your vote, and you better hurry, for I will not count any votes after the next update. So till next time.**


	8. Usopp's Fight

Not long after leaving Kaya's house, Luffy and Nami were sitting on a fence, not too far from Kaya's house. Zoro was standing in front of them. Pepper and Carrot were there too.

"Pepper where is you friend?" Asked Nami.

"If Usopp is upset, he normally goes to the shore to think."

"I actually meant your other friend."

"Oh, you mean Onion." Said Carrot.

"Come to think about it, he just sometimes disappears." Said Pepper.

"And then he shows up out of nowhere, all freaked out." Said Carrot.

"Ah, Ah, bad news guys!" Yelled Onion, as he ran towards them.

"You see." Said Carrot.

"Listen..To..Me..Some nut job is coming this way and he only walks backwards." Said Onion.

"You liar." Said Carrot and Pepper.

"IT'S THE TRUTH. See for yourself." Said Onion, as he turned around and pointed to a man walking backwards.

The man was wearing a purple coat and hat, long green pants, and white socks, that came halfway up to his knees. He also had long grey hair, and heart-shaped sunglasses.

As he approached them, he stopped and said. "So which one of you called me a nut job? I am just an ordinary guy."

"Oh really. Because you look insane." Said Nami.

"No really, I'm just a normal hypnotist."

"A hypnotist?" Asked Onion.

"Can you show us?" Asked Pepper.

"Yeah, show us." Said Carrot.

"Fools, what makes you think, I will show you my secrets?" Said the hypnotist.

Only a second later, he was holding a piece of string. On the end of the string was a large ring. "Okay, you have convinced me."

"What a wanker." Said Zoro.

"Ok at the count of 1 2 Jango, you will fall into a deep sleep. 1 2 Jang.."

Just before Jango could finish, the three boy and himself, fell over asleep.

"Who is this fucking idiot?" Asked Zoro.

Luffy walked over to the sleeping boys and picked them up.

"Nami, Zoro, I need to explain some things to you." Said Luffy, and walked down the road, with Nami and Zoro following him.

Once they were far enough away from Jango, Luffy put the three sleeping kids down.

"Ok Luffy, whats going on?" Asked Nami. "Why did you call him Kuro? Kuro was killed by the marines, three years ago. And why did you let him push you?"

"And why did you run over to Luffy? Was it to see if he was okay?" Mocked Zoro, which got him a death stare from Nami.

"I read his mind. And I let him push me because it's was not the right time to fight him yet. Kaya needs to know the truth about him first, and what his plans are. If I did kick his ass when he pushed me, Kaya would hate us and never give us a ship."

"So what is Kuro's plan?" Asked Zoro.

"His crew is going to attack the village in the morning. He is going to use that man we met before, to hypnotize Kaya to right a will, so he can inherit her money after he kills her."

"We need to warn the villages then." Said Nami.

"No we don't need to." Said Luffy. "We are going to stop the pirates before they can reach the village."

"Luffy, if this is Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates, we do not stand a chance against him. He would kill us easily." Said Nami. "He is one of the strongest men in the east blue."

"So what." Said Luffy. "He maybe one of the strongest in the east blue. But I am strong too."

Nami slapped her forehead, at Luffy's words.

"So do you have a plan Luffy?" Asked Zoro.

"First, we wake them up." Luffy pointed to the sleeping boys. "Then we wait for Usopp."

XXX

The sun was setting, by the time Usopp showed up. Usopp was out of breath and covered in sweat.

"Captain." Yelled the three young boys.

Before Usopp lifted his head, to look at the boys, he lifted the sweat band on his left arm, to hide a bullet wound. "Hey guys."

"Captain, we heard about the pirates." Said Pepper.

"We need to warn the villagers." Said Onion.

'Warn the villagers.' Thought Usopp to himself. Usopp's thoughts followed the events that had led him to this point.

Usopp had seen Kuro and Jango on the beach, talking about the plan to kill Kaya. After the two had left, Usopp ran to the village, to warn everybody about the pirate attack, but nobody would believe him. When that failed, Usopp tried to get Kaya to leave, but she didn't believe him either. So Usopp tried to force her to leave, but, as a result, Mary (One of Kaya's servants) had shot Usopp in the arm.

Usopp looked like he was about to cry, but lifted his head and started to laugh.

"hahaha. You fell for that? haha. I was lying like always, it's just that, that butler made me so made, I wanted to get him back."

The three boys started to laugh with Usopp.

"Oh, I get it." Said Pepper.

"Yeah, and you got the straw hat guy in on the lie." Said Carrot.

The boys then stopped laughing and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going" Asked Usopp.

"Where going home." Said Onion.

"Yeah, we thought you were better than this Usopp." Said Carrot.

"To lie to hurt someone. That's not the Captain I follow." Said Pepper. "Let go guys, I was wrong about him."

XXX

Usopp had led Luffy, Nami, and Zoro to the south shore. Nami was bandaging Usopp's arm, coursing him to scream in pain.

"There, all done." Said Nami.

"So why did you lie, to your friends?" Asked Luffy.

"Because all I do is lie." Said Usopp. "Nobody was going to believe me, so why bother telling them?"

"But what you were saying, was the truth." Said Zoro.

"What am I going to do? Everyone in the village thinks, tomorrow is going to be a normal day...And that's all they need to think. I'm going to stop the pirates. Even if nobody believes me, I love everyone here, I need to protect them. I need to fight for my home."

"That's what I wanted to hear you say Usopp. Don't worry, we will fight with you." Said Luffy.

"Yo..You Will. But why?" Asked Usopp.

"Well, you look scared out of your mind." Said Zoro.

"I will have you know, I have nerves of steel." Said Usopp, with his legs shaking in fear. "Dam it, ok, I may be scared, but these are Kuro's men. If you are only helping me out of pity, then leave, I don't need your sympathies."

"We are not helping you out of pity, we're helping you, because you are honorable." Said Zoro.

"Do you really think, we would put our lives on the line just out of pity." Said Luffy, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yo..You guys." Said Usopp as tears ran down his face. "Th..Thank you."

XXX

"Where are they?" Asked Usopp. "The sun is up, so they should be here by now."

'Oh shit, I forgot they came from the north shore.' Thought Luffy. "They are at the north shore."

"And how do you know that?" Asked Usopp.

"I can sense them with my haki." Said Luffy.

"Haki?" Asked Usopp.

"Never mind that, my treasure is in danger, we need to go now." Said Nami.

"Ok, I'm going, see you when you get there." Said Luffy, then he disappeared before their eyes.

"What! How did Luffy do that?" Asked Usopp.

"Who cares, let's just go." Said Zoro.

The trio then headed for the north shore.

XXX

Luffy reappeared, just as the pirate ship landed on the shore, and sat on one of the cliffs that surrounded the only path that led off the beach. Not long after Luffy had arrived, pirates started to disembark the ship and headed up the slope.

Suddenly the first row of pirates fell backwards, knocking the second row out at the same time.

"Someone is up there!" Yelled one of the pirates.

"It must be an ambush!" Yelled another pirate.

Usopp came out of his hiding spot and stood at the top of the slope.

"I am the legendary Captain Usopp, I have been waiting for you. Leave now, or my army of one hundred million men will massacre all of you."

"Right, do you expected us to believe that." Said a pirate.

"One hundred million? No way, we can't beat that many." Said Jango.

"Captain, he is lying to us."

"Oh no, you saw through that?"

"What you have been lying to us this whole time?" Asked Jango.

"Captain Jango, I have news."

"What is it, is it bad?"

"No sir its good, we searched the boat over there and we found a large amount of treasure, I think it's worth five million beri."

"I see you found my loot, well you can have it."

"You're just going to let us take it?"

"That's right, just leave and forget about this place and the treasure is yours."

**WACK**

Usopp felt something hit him in the back of his head, coursing him to fall over, face first into the ground.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO GIVE MY TREASURE AWAY." Screamed Nami, as she hit Usopp with her staff. "AND YOU! WHY ARE YOU ONLY SITTING THERE, AND WATCHING HIM GIVE MY TREASURE AWAY?"

Luffy looked over to Nami and smiled.

"Don't worry Nami, I won't let anyone take your treasure."

Suddenly the man holding Nami's treasure bag dropped the bag and fell out of the boat unconscious.

"What! What happened to him?" Asked a pirate

"Is he okay?" Asked another pirate.

"Never mind him, we need to get up this slope and kill Kaya, or Captain Kuro will kill us all." Said Jango.

The pirates all cheered and started running up the slope, towards Usopp and Nami.

"LUFFY! Will you do something!" Yelled Nami.

Luffy lowered the rim of his over his eyes. "I will, only when you need my help."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? We need you NOW!" Yelled Nami, as she hit a pirate over the head with her staff.

"Never mind Nami, just fight!" Yelled Usopp.

Nami and Usopp were soon surrounded by pirates and were fighting for their life's. Nami and Usopp weren't able to hold their ground for long. As Usopp reloaded his sling shot, a pirate with a giant stone hammer, hit Usopp in the side of the head, knocking him to the ground.

"Haha, you didn't think you could stop us did you..Haha." Said the man who had hit Usopp.

Nami only gasped, as she looked at the bloody Usopp.

'There is no way he could have survived that' Thought Nami.

"Come on men, Captain Kuro doesn't like waiting." Said the man with the hammer.

The man stopped when he felt something grab his foot, he then looked down and saw Usopp's hand holding onto his foot.

"I..I wi..will never let you get to the village." Said Usopp with a light but stern voice. "Today is going to be the same as it always is for that sleepy little town."

"shut up and die." Yelled a pirate, as he lifted his sword ready to kill Usopp.

But before he could land the fatal blow, Nami managed to hit the man in the gut with her staff. The man dropped the sword as he fell, as he was on the ground, he rolled around in pain.

"Arr, stupid girl." Said a larger man.

The large man attacked Nami with his sword. Nami had no time to block the attack.

'What? No, I can't go like this.' Thought Nami as she closed her eyes.

Nami waited and waited. 'What? Nothing.' Nami then opened her eyes, only to see Luffy's face. She then looked around and noticed she was now where Luffy had been the whole time. Usopp was on the ground next to them as well. She looked over to where she was before, and saw the pirate that had attacked her, was now on the ground with a smashed in face.

"Men, stop playing with these children and go destroy the village. Have you forgotten, this id Kuro's plan?" Said Jango.

The whole group of pirates looked scared and started running for the village and were soon out of sight. As soon as the last man ran over a small hill, all the pirates were flying overhead and landed back where they started. Not long after this, Zoro appeared.

"What is this Captain?" Asked one of the beaten up men.

"Yeah, No one said we would be fighting a monster." Said another man.

"Monster hey, you haven't seen anything yet. Wait till you see me with all three swords." Said Zoro.

"Hey Zoro." Said Luffy with excitement in his voice. "Did you get lost again?"

"Shut up Luffy. I didn't get lost I ar I."

"Wahahaha, Zoro you moron." Laughed Luffy.

'There is something wrong with the world, when someone can get away with calling me a moron.' Thought Zoro.

"Get up men. Don't tell me you're going to let them win?" Said Jango.

"But Captain, That man with the swords is too strong." Said one of his men.

"Well, if our enemies are strong, we will become even stronger." Said Jango as he pulled out his ring. "Here look into this ring, after I count 1 2 Jango, you will become stronger, you wounds will heal and you will become stronger still."

"Is he trying to make them think they are stronger?" Asked Nami. "What an idiot."

Stronger, stronger, one, two, JANGO!"

When Jango finished his words, his crew all stood up and cheered. One of the pirates then used his fist to smash a cliff.

"No way." Said Nami.

"Now that's what I call power." Said Zoro.

"That was just one of them, imagine what the whole crew can do." Said Usopp.

"Guys, you might want to take a few steps away from me." Said Luffy.

"What, why?" Asked Nami.

"DON'T argue with the Captain Nami." Said Zoro.

Zoro, Nami, and Usopp took a few steps away from Luffy.

Luffy put his right thumb in his mouth and said. "Third gear." Luffy then blew into his thump, making his arm grow.

"What the hell!?." Everyone yelled, including Nami, Usopp, and Zoro.

"Gum gum.. giant pistol!" Said Luffy, as he shot his giant fist towards the group of pirates.

Luffy's punch made light work of the pirate crew, sending them flying back to the ship. Luffy let the air out of his arm and returned to normal size.

"Another trick. Come on Luffy, how mach have you been holding back?" Asked Zoro.

"Tell you later Zoro. Oh and get ready Zoro, you're up next."

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Sorry guys, for taking so long to update. between work and friends have not had a lot of time to update. Next update will come sooner I promise.**

**Now for the lemon, I will write one but not for a long time, for now I will just give hints that they you now what. **

**Thank you all for the support and reviews.**

**So till next time. **


	9. Kuro's Worst Nightmare

"This is madness. If Captain Kuro sees this, he will kill us all." Said Jango. "Oh, wait I forgot about our back up. Sham, Buchi get out here."

Suddenly something jumped off Jango's ship, and landed next to Jango.

"I'm Sham." Said a slim, tall man. He had dark green hair, and had a large hump in his back. He was wearing light green shorts and a dark blue shirt, with a pink bow tie. He also had brown gloves on that had cat claws at the end of each finger.

"And I'm Buchi." Said a tall, fat man. He had black hair and cat-like fangs. He was wearing red and black striped shorts and a cape. He didn't wear a shirt, and had the same gloves as Sham.

"And together we're the Nyaban Brothers." Said the to in sync.

"Sham, Buchi we need to get up this hill, but as you can see our path is blocked. Please remove them." Ordered Jango.

The Brothers looked up the hill and saw Zoro.

"What! You want us to fight him?" Said Sham.

"Yeah, he looks strong, way stronger than us." Said Buchi.

"Besides, we don't fight people, we just guard the ship." Said Sham.

"Yeah, we're not the people you should send to battle. Said Buchi.

"They look terrified." Said Nami.

"Their jut a couple of pansies guess they aren't the trump card." Said Usopp.

"Sham, stop crying like a baby and get up there." Said Jango.

"What, why me?" Asked Sham.

"JUST DO IT!" Yelled Jango.

"Okay, I'm going." Said Sham sounding like he was about to cry.

"Look at him, he is crying like a baby, Zoro you better go easy on him." Said Nami.

"Ah. I'm going to scratch you with my claws, just wait and see." Said Sham, as he ran towards Zoro swinging his arms around.

"Zoro, keep your guard up." Said Luffy.

Zoro nodded and drew all his swords. Suddenly Sham smiled and moved at blinding speed, slashing at Zoro. Zoro only just managed to block the attack.

"Wow, you blocked that, I'm impressed. And after I gave such a brilliant performance." Said Sham, as he stepped back and licked his hand (Like a cat does when cleaning itself).

"Don't let the little bit of skill you have, make you think you can beat me." Said Sham.

"Yeah, like I would lose to a couple of cats." Said Zoro.

Zoro's words made Sham angry. "Oh, I'm going to kill you now. Buchi!"

Buchi ran to his brother's side, and soon the two were attacking Zoro with blinding speed. Sham and Buchi attacked Zoro so fast; Sham was able to get hold of two of Zoro's swords and throw them away.

"You already have a sword, why do you need three?" Said Sham.

"You know, you should take care of other people's stuff. One sword style is not my cup of tea, but I should still be able to cut you up with one sword." Said Zoro.

Sham and Buchi attacked Zoro again; Zoro was able to block the attacks, but was on the defensive line.

"They have him on the defence." Said Nami. "He can't win if he is using all his skill to block."

"He needs his swords back." Said Usopp. "I will go get them."

"Don't be stupid, you can't even stand up straight, I will go get them, I am a thief after all." Said Nami

Nami jumped off the cliff She, Usopp, and Luffy were standing on, and ran over to Zoro's swords. As she reached the swords, Usopp and Luffy noticed Jango pulling his ring/blade out of his shirt pocket, and he was making his way to Nami.

"Nami look out!" Yelled Usopp.

But it was too late, Jango made his move. Jango swung his weapon at Nami's shoulder. Nami was expecting to feel the blade cut through her shoulder, but she felt someone grab her and pushed her back a few feet, coursing her to fall to the ground on her hands and knees. Nami looked up and saw Luffy standing over her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you all right Nami?" Asked Luffy with concern in his voice.

Nami was about to answer but was interrupted by a scream. Nami and Luffy looked over to Jango, who had made the scream, he was covered in sweat and looked to be scared out of his skin. Even Sham and Buchi had stopped their attacks on Zoro, and looked terrified. Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Usopp looked over to where Jango was looking and saw Kuro standing at the top of the slope.

"N..No I..I'm sorry, I can ex..explain." Said Jango with terror in his voice.

Kuro adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"The night has long since passed, and you seem to have made no progress with our plan." Said Kuro.

"Captain..Ku..Kuro." Wimped one of the pirates.

"H..he will kill us all." Said anther pirate.

"It's all over, there is no way we can beat him." Said Usopp.

"Jango, I see you have led the black cat pirates to weakness, you have been beaten by these four children." Said Kuro.

"No we are not weak is ju.." Jango was interrupted by Sham and Buchi.

"Weak are we?" Said Sham. "How can you call us weak?"

"Yeah, we have been killing for these past three years." Said Buchi. "Not living the high life, and waiting on a rich girls every need."

"Very good, have you finished?" Asked Kuro.

"No, you have done nothing, we have." Said Sham.

"You stupid butler, there is no way you can beat us now, you would be to slow." Said Buchi.

With that said, Sham and Buchi ran to attack Kuro.

"So sorry but we have to kill you now." Said Sham.

"Yes, you are no longer our captain." Said Buchi.

Kuro opened a bag that he had with him, and pulled out the sword-gloves that were in the bag. As Buchi and Sham made their attack, Kuro disappeared. The only thing left was Kuro's bag; that had been cut up from Buchi's and Sham's attack.

"Wh..where did he go?" Asked Sham.

Sham and Buchi turned around and saw that Kuro was behind them. Kuro then disappeared again.

"The pussy foot technique." Said Jango.

"The pussy foot?" Asked Nami.

"With that manoeuvre, he could kill every one of us, and we wouldn't see it coming." Said Jango.

"Spiss, he is slow." Said Luffy.

Kuro reappeared behind Sham and Buchi with his thumb blades pointed at their necks.

"You're right, I do feel a bit sluggish." Said Kuro. "You know, being on dry land has made me soft. I will give you five minutes to deal with this problem."

Kuro then let his hands down and withdrew from Buchi and Sham.

"Thank you for your mercy, Captain Kuro." Said Jango. "Sham Buchi, take out the man with the swords, I will deal with the man with the straw hat."

Sham and Buchi started running to attack Zoro.

"Zoro! Catch." Yelled Nami, as she kicked Zoro's swords into the air.

"Hay! those are my swords; you can't just kick them." Said Zoro.

"How about a thanks." Said Nami.

Zoro jumped up and court his swords and said. "Yeah, thanks Nami."

"You silly fool, it does, not matter if you have one sword or three, we are still going to kill you." Said Sham.

Zoro moved into his attack position as he yelled. "Tiger!"

"Time for you to die now." Said Buchi.

"You still don't get it." Said Zoro, as he made his attack, defeating the two brothers in one move.

"Having three swords won't help anyone, unless you now three sword style." Said Zoro.

"Three minuets, and counting." Said Kuro.

Suddenly the air seemed to get cold, everyone felt a shiver run down their spines. Everyone looked over to Luffy, and saw a dark aura around him. Luffy was releasing a small amount of his conquerors haki. All the black cat pirates passed out from Luffy's haki; only Jango and Kuro were left standing.

'I'm glad I'm not Luffy's enemy.' Thought Zoro, as he smiled at what his Captain had done.

'How can one man have so much power.' Thought Nami. 'Maybe I can ask Luffy to help me...No Arlong is too strong; the only way I can be part of Luffy's crew is when I get 100 million beri.'

Kuro looked over to Luffy, wondering if he was the one to do this to his crew.

"Straw hat, did you do this to my old crew?" Asked Kuro.

"Yep." Said Luffy, as he placed his hand on top of his hat and lowered it over his eyes.

"You knew my real name and you seem to have known about my plan to kill Kaya to steal her fortune. Who are you boy?" Asked Kuro.

Luffy smiled at that Kuro had just said out loud what is plans were.

"You should look behind you." Said Luffy.

Kuro wondered what the kid was on about, so he turned his head to see what was behind him, but still kept an eye on Luffy.

Kuro was surprised at what was behind him, and he turned his whole body around to face what was behind him. Kaya was standing there, in shock, and was holding a gun; that she pointed at Kuro.

"Kaya what are you doing here?" Asked Usopp.

"Marry told me everything about Klahadore's plan, and how you were telling the truth." Said Kaya.

"Miss Kaya you should return to the house, and let me deal with these pirates." Said Kuro.

"Klahadore! I heard everything you said, so just stop, STOP IT NOW!" Said Kaya.

Kuro started to walk towards Kaya, and grabbed her gun.

"I suffered in silence for three years, and I'm not going to let anything stand in my way." Said Kuro.

"Kaya! Run, get out of here, save yourself!" Yelled Usopp.

"Ah, I forgot about you." Said Kuro.

Kuro used his pussy foot manoeuvre, to get behind Usopp, and to hold Usopp's head with his cat blades.

"Usopp, I still need to get even with you for hitting me. If I recall, you hit me as hard as you could." Said Kuro.

Suddenly Kuro was punched in the face, and fell on his back. Usopp wondered what had happened, then he saw Luffy's arm, it was all stretched out and returning back to normal.

Luffy then disappeared and reappeared hold Kuro by the collar.

"You wanted to know who I am." Said Luffy. "I am the man who will become King Of The Pirates, and your worst nightmare."

Luffy then punched Kuro again and let him drop to the ground.

By this time, everyone that had been knocked out by Luffy's haki, had started to stand back up.

"What? Kuro is laid out flat." Said on of the recovering men.

Kuro started to laugh. "Haha, King Of The Pirates hey, and my worst nightmare, haha, that is rich. I must admit you seem to have powers others do not, tell me have you eaten of the devil fruit?"

"Yep, but not only that, I have been training for years, so I am really strong." Said Luffy, with his trademark smile.

"Is that so." Said Kuro.

Kuro then used his pussy foot manoeuvre. He was going to stab Luffy in the back, but the next thing Kuro knew, he was punched into the cliff face.

"What! How did that kid keep up with the Captain?" Asked one of the pirates.

"Zoro!" Yelled Luffy.

"Yes Captain." Answered Zoro.

"Help Usopp beat up that hypnotist guy." Said Luffy.

"Right, on it now." Said Zoro, as he put his sword in his mouth.

"Usopp Pirates!" Yelled Luffy.

Suddenly Carrot, Pepper, and Onion appeared out from behind a tree.

"Protect Kaya." Said Luffy.

The children saluted and ran to Kaya's side.

"As for me, I am ending this now." Said Luffy.

"Haha, you end this." Said Kuro, as he appeared out of the hole in the cliff. "You done it now Straw Hat, I'm mad now, and everyone here is going to die."

Kuro then started to sway his arms, side to side.

Kuro's crew started to freak out.

"No Captain, not that move."

"Yeah, it's only one guy."

"Not the out of the bag attack."

"With that attack, he moves so fast, not even he knows what he is cutting."

"He will kill us all."

Kuro then disappeared as he yelled. "OUT OF THE BAG ATTACK."

Luffy used his observation haki, to grab Kuro out of the air and smash him into the ground.

Kuro quickly recovered and said. "You got lucky that time boy. Out of the bag attack." Kuro disappeared again.

Luffy got ready to grab Kuro again, but stopped when he heard Nami scream out in pain. Luffy ran over to Nami and saw that her left shoulder had four deep cuts. The cuts had just missed her tattoo, but had exposed it for all to see. Luffy quickly ripped a section of his vest, and used it as a bandage to stop the bleeding and to cover her tattoo before anyone could see it.

As Luffy stood up, Nami was about to grab is arm, but Luffy disappeared. Not thirty seconds later, Luffy reappeared holding Kuro, by the collar, in his left hand.

Luffy was extremely angry, and was releasing waves of haki, as he talked. "How dare you, you would kill a little girl for money and what you call peace. You would kill your own crew, so nobody alive would know your real name. And the worst thing you have done, is you hurt NAMI!"

With Luffy's last word, he directed enough haki to Kuro to kill a normal man. Kuro was left weakened by Luffy's haki attack. Kuro was in a state of fear that he had never felt before, and Luffy's words rang in his head. 'I am your worst nightmare.'

Luffy let go of Kuro, and yelled "GUM-GUM."

Luffy's arm stretched back, then started to return with blinding speed.

"PISTOL." Yelled Luffy, as his fist was about to make contacted with Kuro's face.

The force from the punch was so powerful, it made a shockwave that blew Luffy's hat off his head, and sent Kuro flying down the hill and smashed him into the bow of his ship.

Some of the pirates, ran over to see if Kuro was alive.

"No way, Kuro's been defeated." Yelled one of the men.

"What? net even the marines could beat him."

"Yeah, and this one guy beat him all by himself."

"Who are you?"

Luffy's hair was covering his eyes to show that he was still angry.

"My name is, Monkey D Luffy. Your Captain was a coward, a Captain should never abandon his name, his crew, or his friends. I would never lose to a man like that."

"Luffy, we have never heard of you before."

"Well, you should remember my name, for I am going to be King Of The Pirates."

"You are? Well with what I just saw, I believe he will do it."

"Now get off this island, AND NEVER COME BACK." Yelled Luffy.

With that said, the pirates were stumbling over them self's to get on the ship.

"Hey don't forget this wanker!" Said Zoro, as he threw an unconscious Jango down the hill.

"Nice one Zoro." Said Luffy.

"It wasn't me, Usopp was the one who finished him off." Said Zoro. "Anyway, I got to go see to his Usopp's wounds."

Zoro then ran up the hill out of sight.

Luffy then sat down with his leg crossed. Not long after that Nami walked up to him and sat next to him holding her shoulder.

"You did good Luffy." Said Nami.

Luffy remanded silent.

"Luffy answer me this, why were you so angry before?"

"Because I truly hate people like that, people who would abandon their friends, I can't stand it, it makes me sick."

"You know Luffy, most pirates are like that, I would say Captain Kuro was pretty standard."

Luffy then picked up his hat, stood up and started to walk up the slope, but stopped when he heard Nami.

"Thank you Luffy."

Luffy turned around and asked. "What for, I only did a quick job on the bandage, you will have to dress it better later."

Nami smiled and Said. "You and I both know bandage wasn't for the cuts on my shoulder."

"You're welcome Nami." Said Luffy with a hint of a smile. "Hey, aren't you come?"

"Yeah, I will be shortly, I just want to think for a minute."

"Oh, okay then."

Luffy then continued to walk up the slope.

XXX

The Next day Luffy, Zoro, and Nami were in the restaurant Meshi, eating their lunch.

"Now that we have recovered, we should be heading off." Said Zoro.

"Yeah, you are right." Said Luffy.

"There you guys are." Said a cheerful voice.

Luffy, Nami, and Zoro saw that Kaya had entered the restaurant.

"Hallo there miss." Said Luffy.

"Are feeling okay to be out of bed?" Asked Nami.

"Yes I am actually, my friendship with Usopp has helped me overcome the shock of losing both of my parents. Said Kaya. "And you three have done so much for me, I have prepared a gift for you to say, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

XXX

Luffy, Nami, and Zoro stood at the shore, in marvel. In the water before them was a ship. It was a simple ship, the ship's head was a wooden lambs head, it had two sails, a small crows nest at the top of the mainsail, and cabin space at the back.

"Wow!" Was all Luffy could say.

"A real caravel." Said Nami with excitement.

Zoro only smiled.

"You are actually giving this to us?" Asked Luffy.

"As a token of my appreciation." Said Kaya.

"It's a slightly older model, but I designed her myself and it sail like a dream. And her name, The Going Marry." Said Marry.

Marry then started to explain to Luffy how to sail the ship, but was interrupted by Nami.

"Holed it, you better explain that stuff to me." Said Nami.

Luffy walked over to Kaya and asked. "Did he finish?"

Kaya looked at Luffy and smiled. "Yes he was able to make eleven, ten of them are already on the ship, and I have one here."

Kaya then handed Luffy a box.

Luffy then jumped aboard the ship and disappeared into the men's quarters.

Zoro and Nami noticed and asked Kaya what he was doing.

"Well, after the fight, Luffy had asked me to get a tailor to make him some new clothes, so I took him to a tailor. He said something about wanting to look more serious this time around. I asked him what he meant, but he never answered me." Said Kaya.

Luffy then come out of the room, and stood on the deck of the ship. Nami and Zoro were amazed at what they saw.

Luffy was still wearing his sandals and straw hat, but his red vest and blue shorts were gone, he now wore black suit pants a red shirt with a black tie, black suit jacket that had golden buttons and a golden chain that hang from the front pocket, and hang from his shoulders was a long coat that stretched all the way to his ankles, the coat was black and had gold rings around each button, and gold strips around the sleeves. (**A/N aka, he is wearing the suit he had in the movie strong world.) **

"Luffy what's with the getup?" Asked Zoro.

Luffy jumped off the ship and walked over to Zoro.

"Well, if we are going to the grand line, people need to take me seriously." Said Luffy.

Suddenly everyone heard screaming noise. They all looked up and saw Usopp rolling down the hill with a giant backpack.

"Oh no Usopp." Said Kaya.

"What's he doing, looks fun." Said Luffy.

"We better stop him, he is on a collision corse with our ship." Said Zoro.

Luffy and Zoro lifted their a leg each, and Usopp stopped as soon as his face hit Luffy's and Zoro's leg's.

"Thanks guys." Said Usopp, even though he sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"Anytime." Said Luffy.

XXX

Usopp had finished saying his goodbyes to Kaya, and turned to say goodbye to his new friends.

"I hope to see you again one." Said Usopp.

"Why is that?" Asked Luffy.

"Are you antisocial? I'm heading out on the hight seas, and hope to meet again one day." Said Usopp.

"What are you talking about, get on already." Said Zoro.

"What?" Asked Usopp.

"We're friends aren't we, so get on." Said Luffy.

Usopp's eyes widened as he jumped up in the air.

"I'm finely a pirate Captain!" Yelled Usopp.

"Don't be stupid Usopp, I'm the captain!" Said Luffy.

Not long after the crew had set sail and were celebrating.

"Cheers, to a new ship and crew member." Shouted Luffy.

The rest of the crew lifted the mugs, to join Luffy. "Cheers!" Everyone Yelled.

As Luffy drank his drink, was thinking about the next stop.

'We will meet Sanji next, and Nami will betray me, maybe I can stop that from happening.'

Soon the sun was setting and it was time for bed. Usopp and Zoro had gone below deck to the men's quarters. Luffy was still up and sitting on the figurehead. Nami was about to enter her bedroom, but stopped when she saw Luffy.

"Are you okay Luffy?" Asked Nami?

"I'm fine Nami, just go to bed." Said Luffy.

Nami nodded, and entered her room.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Another chapter done.**

**Yes, I know the story is not that much deferent from the original, but don't worry I meant for that to happen and I will be changing it up very soon.**

**To everyone who complained about the Third Gear or "gear third" and Luffy not shrinking after using it. Well, after the time skip it was confirmed that he had overcome the shrinking weakness when he attack the ship Noah. And because the funimation version says Third gear, not gear third, that's what I use, plus Third gear sounds better. **

**Sorry about the bad explanation of Luffy's new outfit too.**

**Hope you all like this chapter and I will be updating soon. **

**So till next time.**


	10. Sanji And Baratia

It was a beautiful day for sailing. Everything was peaceful aboard the Going Marry. Nami was reading maps; Zoro was sleeping, against the mainmast, Usopp was sitting at the bow of the ship, admiring the flag he had painted two days ago. Luffy was sitting on his normal spot (Marry's figurehead) meditating like Ragnar had told him. Suddenly Luffy jumped off his seat and landed between Nami and Usopp and waking Zoro.

"Guys, turn the ship to that small island over there." Said Luffy, as he pointed to a rock that poked out of the water.

"Why Luffy, what's so important over there?" Asked Nami.

"There are two people who need our help." Said Luffy.

"Hold up Luffy, how do you they won't try to steal our ship?" Asked Usopp.

"Don't be silly Usopp, nobody will steal the ship." Said Zoro.

Zoro and Usopp went to the rudder room and steered the ship until Nami told them to stop. Luffy had adjusted the sails, with Nami telling him what to do of course.

Not five minutes later, the crew had reached the small rock. Nami asked Zoro to drop the anchor. Zoro dropped the anchor and spotted someone on the rock.

"Johnny, is that you?" Asked Zoro.

"What, Big Bro Zoro, what are you doing here?" Asked Johnny.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Where is Yosaku?" Asked Zoro.

Johnny sidestepped, to show a very sick looking man. Zoro told Johnny to get aboard quickly.

Luffy walked over next to Zoro and saw Johnny and Yosaku. Luffy smiled, for they looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen them.

Johnny is a tall, thin man, with black hair. He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt and a light blue hoody, light brown trousers and black boots. On his left cheek he had the Japanese word for sea, tattooed in black. He was also wearing a slim pair of sunglasses. And on his side hang a sword

Yosaku is also tall and thin, with grey hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt, long green coat, yellow shorts, and dark brown boots. He also had a red headband on his head. And hanging from his side, was a sword like Johnny's

Johnny soon had Yosaku up on deck.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Usopp.

"I don't know. Only a few days ago, he was health and full of life. Then out of the blew his old wound opened up and, his teeth started to fall out." Said Johnny.

'I am surrounded by morons.' Thought Nami.

Nami walked over to Yosaku and, pulled out his tongue, which was a wearied purple colour. Nami was about to give a diagnostics, but was beaten to it.

"He has scurvy."

Everyone turned to Luffy, wondering if he was the one who had said that.

"He has scurvy." Said Luffy again.

"Well, here I was, thinking that everyone here was an idiot." Said Nami.

"Is he going to be ok? Big Sis." Asked Johnny.

"Luffy Usopp go get some limes out of storage." Said Nami, then turned to Johnny."He will be fine."

"Really? Big Sis." Said Johnny with excitement, which coursed him to spit all over Nami's face.

"Please, don't call me that, it sounds so dump." Said Nami as, she put her hand over Johnny's mouth.

Luffy and Usopp come back with a barrel full of limes then, started squeezing lime juice into Yosaku's mouth.

Nami explained scurvy once was a big problem long ago and what courses it. Usopp and Luffy then started stuffing Yosaku's mouth with the limes.

Suddenly Yosaku spat out, all the limes in his mouth, jumped up and, started dancing around with Johnny.

"Hurray-hurray, hurray-hurray." The two yelled out.

"YOU CAN'T HEAL, THAT QUICKLY!" Yelled Nami.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Said Johnny and Yosaku.

"My name is Johnny." Said Johnny.

"And I'm Yosaku." Said Yosaku.

"And together, we are the baddest bounty hunter duo in the world." Said the two in sync.

"Zoro here used to me one of us." Said Johnny.

"Small world, never thought I would see you two again." Said Zoro.

"You're surprised, we never imagined the famous pirate hunter Zoro, would become a pirate himself." Said Johnny.

Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku went to shake hands, but Yosaku turned sick looking again and fainted.

"Told him, he can't heal that fast." Said Nami.

XXX

Everyone was in the kitchen, sitting around the table, except Yosaku, who was in another room in a spare bed.

"I hope you all learn from this." Said Nami. "It's very important, that we get the proper nutrients even when we are out at sea."

"Okay, we need a cook, and not just any cook, the best cook in the world." Said Luffy.

"Best cook in the world? Don't be stupid Luffy." Said Nami.

"I'm going to be the Pirate King Nami, the Pirate King will only have the best on his crew. I already have the best swordsman, navigator, and sniper in the world, why not the best cook." Said Luffy.

Usopp and Zoro were both pleased with what Luffy had said, but Nami seemed to be a little shocked.

"If it's a cook you are looking for, I know where to find one." Said Johnny.

"Really, where?" Asked Luffy.

"Set a course for south-east," said Johnny.

"What is in that direction?" Asked Zoro.

"This place is close to the Grand line, and I've heard rumours that a certain Hawk Eye is there." Said Johnny, as he looked at Zoro. "This place is called Baratie."

XXX

The next day, everyone (except Yosaku) was on deck looking at a fish like Ship.

"There it is people, the sea restaurant Baratie." Said Johnny.

Suddenly the sound of a ship's horn was heard, and a marine ship pulled up next to the Marry.

"How did we not see that ship before?" Asked Nami.

"Just my luck, of course, the marines show up." Said Zoro.

"Luffy, they're not going to start firing at us, are they?" Asked Usopp.

A man aboard the ship came into view. He was an average sized marine that wore a white pinstripe suit. His hair was pink and well-combed, and he had a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles.

"I have never seen that pirate flag before." Said the man.

At the same time as when the man was talking, Johnny sneaked over to where Yosaku was standing behind a door.

"Do you think he knows, we're not a couple of pirates?" Asked Johnny to Yosaku.

"I am Iron Fist Fullbody, but you can call me sir. Who is your Captain, Identify yourself." Said Fullbody.

Luffy stepped forward and said. "I'm the Captain and my name is Luffy."

Usopp stepped forward as well and said. "And my name is Usopp."

Luffy looked at Usopp with annoyance, but soon looked back at Fullbody and said. "We only made our flag a few days ago."

"That's right marine, and I drew it." Said Usopp.

Luffy looked really annoyed now.

Fullybody noticed Yosaku and Johnny hiding behind a door.

"Hey you two, aren't you the two bounty hunters that go after the small bounties?" Asked Fullbody. "So you have finely been court by pirates, that's a laugh."

When Fullbody finished talking, a beautiful woman who had blond hair and was wearing a red dress stepped out from behind Fullbody.

"Come on babe, let's go eat." Said the woman.

"Yes, let us go." Replied Fullbody and started to walk away, with the woman in his arm.

"Hay, wait a minute!" Yelled Johnny, as he pulled out a lot of wanted posters out of his pocket. "Do you think small time bounty hunters would go after these guys?" Johnny then threw the posters on the deck.

"Hey, he ignored us." Said Yosaku.

"What are these things?" Asked Nami, as she knelt and picked up a poster that had Arlong on it.

"Those are wanted pirates." Said Johnny.

"Yeah, we get the reward money if we turn them in." Said Yosaku.

Nami only looked at the poster. She looked at it as if looking into a nightmare.

Luffy could sense that something had upset Nami. He was about to walk over to her and tell her everything was going to be ok, but then Usopp screamed.

"Luffy the marines are pointing a cannon at us!"

BOOM!

The cannon fired, and Luffy jumped to action. Luffy landed on the rail; his right arm turned black, and he punched the cannon ball. The cannon ball was sent back to the marine ship faster than any cannon could shoot it. The cannonball damage the ship to the point of barely staying afloat.

Nami forgot about the poster for a second, as she watched Luffy nearly sink a marine ship with ease.

'Luffy might be able to defeat Arlong, but I can't risk it, if he did lose, my village would be destroyed.' Thought Nami. She then looked back down at the poster she was holding.

"Hey guys let's go eat!" Yelled Luffy.

XXX

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Usopp used Johnny's and Yosaku's boat to get to the restaurant. The four were about to board the ship, when they heard the sounds of something be smashed, from inside.

"I wonder what is going on in there." Said Usopp.

"Let's have a look." Said Luffy.

The four opened the door to the restaurant, and were a little shocked at what they saw. In the middle of the room, a beaten up Fullbody, being held up by a man with blond hair that covered his left eye. He was wearing a black suit and tie, a blue pinned striped shirt, and black shoes. But what stood out most of all was his curly eyebrow.

Luffy smiled at the sight before him.

'That's Sanji for you, beating you up if you waste food.' Thought Luffy.

"Looks like a fight." Said Zoro.

"OH NO, SANJI NOT AGAIN." Came a voice.

Everyone turned to see a man standing in the doorway. He was an average-sized, muscular man with a lot of hair on his arms and legs. He has light blue hair that is shaved, large lips, and a short black beard. He was wearing a navy blue short-sleeved shirt with yellow buttons on both sides, and light blue on the end of the sleeves. He has knee-length shorts that are the same colour as his shirt, along with brown shoes. He also was wearing a white apron, a pink ascot, an earring in his right ear, and a white rope tied around his head. He has two heart tattoos on his left arm.

"What do you think you're doing to our customer?" Said the man.

"Shut up Patty." Said Sanji. "This marine lieutenant disrespected me, the food, and all the other cooks. So I gave him what he deserved."

"Sanji if you keep on beating up the customers, we will have no job." Said Patty

Sanji dropped Fullbody and let him drop to the floor.

"How dare you treat me like this. I am a customer." Said Fullbody. "I will shut you down for this."

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Sanji, as he tried to kick Fullbody, but was stopped by three other chef's.

"What the hell is going on in here." Said an old man that had walked down the stairs.

The old man had blond hair and whiskers. He had a long moustache that grew horizontally; that was platted. He had an overly tall chef's hat and chef's uniform.

"Head chef Zeff, Sanji's gone crazy again." Said Patty.

"Dam it Sanji, you need to stop going on rampages in my restaurant." Said Zeff.

"Shut up old geyser." Said Sanji.

"Oh, so you're trying to tell me what to do." Said Zeff.

Zeff then pointed at Fullbody and said "You, get out of my restaurant."

Suddenly a marine was yelling for Fullbody.

"Sir, we have a problem. Gin from the Krieg Pirates, has escaped." Said the Marine

"What! How did that happen? He was nearly starving to death when we picked him up; that was three days ago, how did he have the strength to escape?" Asked Fullybody.

"We were trying to stop the ship from sinking, so he got us off guard." Said the Marine.

"Why was the ship sinking?"

"The ship you asked us to sink, well we fired at the ship, and it's Captain punched the cannonball back at us."

"You mean that kid in the straw hat?"

"Yes sir."

Fullbody looked over to Luffy and thought. 'How strong is that kid? If he did that to my ship, Marine H,Q needs know about this.'

Suddenly a gunshot was heard, and the Marine in the doorway fell over, dead. The man that had shot the gun was now in the doorway. He was a relatively thin man of average height with short, scruffy, black hair, a scruffy beard, and a slight moustache. He has dark circles under his eyes, as though he lacks sleep. He was wearing an open grey jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, grey pants matching with his jacket, a grey headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear.

Gin walked in, and sat at a table, putting his feet up on the table.

"I don't care what it is, but bring me something to eat." Said Gin.

Patty put on a fake smile, and walked over to Gin.

"Hello, you dam dirty crook. What would you like to eat today?" Asked Patty, with sarcasm.

"I don't care, just bring me something." Said Gin.

"Not to be rude, but how are you paying for your meal?" Asked Patty.

Gin lifted his gun to Patty's head.

"How about a bullet." Said Gin.

'This place is crazy, that cook is going to get us all killed. I'm out of here.' Thought Fullbody, as he sneaked away.

"So you have no money, what a shame." Said Patty.

Patty then kicked Gin on top of his head, sending him to the floor.

"Dam it Patty. You broke another chair." Said Zeff.

Zeff then noticed Sanji had left for the kitchen, and started cooking.

Patty continued to beat up Gin, and finally threw him outside.

"And don't come back." Said Patty, as he closed the door.

Gin coughed up a little blood, and rolled over onto his back. When his eyes adjusted to the sun, he saw a man sitting on the roof. The man was wearing a black suit and a straw hat.

"You look hungry." Said the man with a straw hat.

"I'm not, just go away." Said Gin.

Suddenly the door that Gin was thrown out of opened, and Sanji walked through it, carrying a plate of food. Sanji placed the plate in front of Gin, then sat down against the railing, and light a cigarette and took a drag and let it out again.

"Eat up." Said Sanji.

"No, I'm not going to accept charity. Take the food away from me." Said Gin.

"I don't care what you say. I'm not about to take food away from someone who is starving to death. The sea is a beautiful and dangerous place, and loosing your food out here is a death sentence. I know how it feels to be starving." Said Sanji.

Gin grabbed the plate, and started to stuff is face. He was sobbing as he ate the food.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to die, thank you." Said Gin.

"Looks like I found my cook, shihihi."

Gin and Sanji looked up to see Luffy standing on the roof.

"So how about it mister. You want to leave this place and join my pirate crew?" Said Luffy.

"So you're a pirate?" Asked Sanji.

"Yep." Replied Luffy.

"Are you the one who nearly sunk the marine ship?" Asked Gin.

"Yeah, they shot at us, so I punched the cannonball back at them." Said Luffy.

What, that's impossible." Said Sanji.

"No, it's not. I saw the whole thing." Said Gin. "I thought I saw your arm turn black before you hit it, did that happen?"

Luffy answered by rolling up his sleeve lifted his arm into view and turned it black with his haki.

Sanji and Gin were a little shocked, when they saw Luffy's arm.

"Ha..have you got devil fruit powers?" Asked Gin.

"Yeah, I do, but that has nothing to do with my arm." Replied Luffy.

"Well, how did you do it?" Asked Sanji.

"If you want to know, you will have to join my crew." Said Luffy.

Sanji then explained he owed the old man a debt, and that he couldn't leave yet.

"I don't except." Said Luffy.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sanji.

"I don't except you refusal to join my crew." Replied Luffy.

"Look I can't go, so take your stupid straw hat and go." Said Sanji.

Gin suddenly dropped to one knee, and Sanji had to take a few steps back, to stop himself from falling over. Sanji and Gin looked at Luffy, he had this dark aura around him.

"I'm only going to warn you once. Never make fun, or touch my hat, if you want to live." Said Luffy.

XXX

Nami had come outside, wondering where Luffy had snuck off to. She heard voices and followed the direction in which they came from. Nami turned the corner just in time to see, Sanji yell in Luffy's face.

"Take your stupid straw hat and go."

Nami then felt the power of Luffy's haki, at the same time as Gin and Sanji. Then she heard Luffy's warning.

'Is that hat the only thing that can make him angry?' Thought Nami.

Nami then went back into the restaurant.

XXX

When Luffy sensed Nami leaving, he stopped the flow of his conquerors haki. Gin was the first to recover, and Sanji not far behind.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Gin, still breathing heavily.

"Did you do that kid?" Asked Sanji.

"Shihihi, sure was, and that was only a little taste." Said Luffy.

"How the hell did you do that?" Asked Sanji.

"I told you, if you want to know, join my crew." Replied Luffy.

"I SAID NO.'' Yelled Sanji.

"If you don't mind me interrupting, but my Nam's Gin. I am second in command of the Don Krieg Pirates. You said you were a pirate, may I ask why you are a pirate?"

"I'm going to find One Piece, and be King Of The Pirates, then I'm going to but the world government in its place."

"So you're heading for the grand line?" Asked Gin.

"Yeah, I made a promise to the man who gave me this hat, that I would become the greatest and strongest pirate ever." Said Luffy.

"Well from the sounds of it, you are unlikely to change your mind, about going to the Grand Line, I was going to give you a warning about that place." Said Gin.

"Thanks, but I know what I'm getting myself into." Said Luffy.

"Fair enough." Said Gin.

XXX

Gin had boarded a small boat, that Sanji had given him.

"Thank you Sanji, no one has ever showed me the kindness that you have." Said Gin.

"Don't mention it." Said Sanji.

"I hope to come back one-day, and repay you, for your kindness." Said Gin.

"Sanji! Where the hell are you? Get back to work."

Sanji looked over his shoulder, and saw Zeff standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, you might get fired, for giving me free food." Said Gin.

Sanji picked up the plate and glass, and threw them overboard.

"There, now there is no evidence, so he can't yell at me." Said Sanji.

"Thank you again Sanji, and goodbye." Said Gin.

XXX

"We have been here for four days now, how much longer are we going are we going to sit around doing nothing? and when did this fog arrive?" Asked Usopp.

"Luffy said, we are not leaving until Sanji joins the crew." Said Nami. "And the fog rolled in this morning."

"I'm just sick of sitting on the Marry all day, and not getting anywhere." Said Usopp.

"Come on, this place isn't that bad. Plus all the food is free." Said Nami.

"Only for you." Said Zoro.

"Hey, Luffy eats for free too." Said Nami.

"Only because you told Sanji, you would be paying for him, and Sanji will not take money from you." Said Usopp.

"Yeah, why are you only willing to pay for him, and not us?" Asked Zoro.

"Because, he is the Captain." Replied Nami.

"Is that the only reason?" Asked Usopp mockingly, which got him a punch to the face.

"Of course it is!" Yelled Nami.

"Speaking of Luffy, where is he?" Asked Zoro.

"Probably bugging Sanji to join the crew." Said Nami.

The trio heard a door open, and saw Luffy carrying a giant rubbish bag.

"Hey Luffy, when are we going to leave, and what the hell are you doing?" Asked Usopp.

"We're not going until Sanji comes with us, and I'm trying to convince Sanji to join by helping him." Replied Luffy.

Luffy started to walk away with the bag, but stopped when he sensed something deep in the fog.

'Don Krieg is here. I'm going to deal with him quickly this time.' Thought Luffy.

"what are you looking at Luffy? Asked Nami.

"There is a ship come." Replied Luffy.

Nami, Zoro, and Usopp looked in the direction Luffy was. It took them about thirty seconds, before the could make the outline of a giant ship.

Johnny and Yosahu came running out of the Marry's kitchen.

"Hey big bro Zoro." Said Johnny.

"Looks like a giant ship is headed this way." Said Yosaku.

"We can see that." Replied Zoro.

A big gust of wind blew through, and blew the fog away. When the fog had cleared, everyone could see who the ship belonged to.

"Luffy! We have to get out of here now. That is Don Krieg's ship. Not even you can beat him." Said Nami.

"I told you already, we are not going unless Sanji comes with us." Replied Luffy. "Johnny, Yosaku look after the ship."

"Yes big bro Luffy."

Luffy walked back inside, and saw people in the restaurant, were freaking out. Even the cooks were freaking out.

"Oh no Patty, Don Krieg has come to take revenge for you beating up on of his men." Said a cook named Carne.

"Come on, hasn't he got something better to do?" Said Patty.

Soon the giant galleon (which was ten times the size of Baratie) pulled up next to the restaurant.

"Hey guys, look at the ship, it looks like it's been through a big storm." Said Sanji.

"Yeah, you're right Sanji. Nearly looks like a ghost ship." Said Patty.

Everyone heard the sounds of footsteps, looked out the window and saw a shadow of a man walk past. The main door opened, and revealed Gin, helping a larger man stand. This man was none other than Don Krieg.

"Please, help my Captain, he hasn't eaten in days." Said a nearly crying Gin.

"What! Why would we help him?" Asked Patty. "He will kill us if he gets his strength back."

"I won't." Said Don. "Please, I will not do anything. I haven't eaten in days, I can't even remember the last time I ate."

Don let go of Gin, and fell to the floor.

"Please I need food." Said Don.

"Don Krieg you're the ruler of the east blue, the strongest man alive, you should not beg for food." Said Gin.

Suddenly a bowl, full of fried rice was placed in front of Don. Don looked up to see Sanji.

"Eat up." Said Sanji.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SANJI!" Yelled all the cooks.

Luffy knew what Sanji was doing, and smiled.

Don reached out for the bowl, and started to stuff his face, and muted. "Thank you."

Everyone had stood there in shock for a minute before Patty yelled out.

"You idiot Sanji! That was probably the only time Don Krieg would be weak enough for the marine's to get him."

Don quickly finished his meal. As soon as he did, he stood up and went to punch Sanji, but Luffy was not going to let that happen. As Don's fist was about to hit Sanji's face, Luffy appeared in-between the two, and punched Don in the chin, coursing him to fall back. Sanji had been knocked over, but was not hurt.

"What! That kid just decked Don Krieg!" Shouted everyone.

"That's not very nice, trying to punch the man who saved your life." Said Luffy.

XXX

All the customers in the restaurant freaked out, and ran out the back door, to the cruise ship that had brought them here.

"Look at that. everyone's freaking out." Said Zoro.

"Hey you." Called Nami, to one of the customers. "What's happening?"

"Someone punched Don Krieg, and now he's going to get angry and destroy this place." Answered a man.

"Who punch him?" Asked Nami.

"Some kid in a suit and a straw hat." Replied the man as he ran off.

"Well, I think Luffy's going to die." Said Nami.

"Come on Usopp lets go have a look." Said Zoro.

XXX

Don Sat up and laughed. "Haha, you cocky little shit, I will teach you a lesson later, first I need to feed my men. Listen up cooks, I have about hundred men left on my ship, go cook some food for them."

"What you're asking us to feed the men who are going to kill us, do you know how stupid that sounds?" Yelled Patty.

Sanji stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey Sanji where do you think you're going?" Asked Patty.

'The kitchen, I have got a hundred more meals to make today." Replied Sanji.

Suddenly Sanji found himself surrounded by cooks holding knifes at him.

"What the hell Sanji." Yelled Patty.

"Are you one of Don Krieg's spies or something?" Asked Carne.

"No, I'm a cook, and it's a cook's job to feed the hungry." Said Sanji.

"Out of the way punks." Said Zeff.

Zeff was holding a giant bag, and placed it at Krieg's feet.

"There are about a hundred meals in here, take it to your men." Said Zeff.

"Head Chef Zeff, what are you doing?" Asked Carne.

"Yeah, why are you acting like Sanji?" Asked Patty.

"Shut up!" Yelled Zeff.

"You're him, aren't you. You're Red Foot Zeff." Said Don.

Zeff didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground.

"Red Foot Zeff your the pirate who sailed the Grand Line for over a year, and lived to tell the tail." Said Krieg.

"Yes I am Red Foot, but I haven't been a pirate for years, I chose the life of a cook." Said Zeff.

"So the famous cook Captain has become nothing more than are common chef." Said Krieg. "Looks like you become a cook, because you have lost your beloved leg. It was said that you got your name because, your foot was stained red from the blood of your enemies. And now that your leg is gone, you are defenceless."

"I don't care about my leg, as long as I have my hands for cooking, I am happy." Said Zeff.

"You must have a log book, about your time in the Grand Line. If you do, give it to me so I can go back to the Grand Line." Said Krieg.

"Back? Is that way your ship is destroyed?" Asked Zeff.

"Yes, I had everything, a big crew, enough ships, even me the strongest man in the world, but we were only there for seven days before this happened. The only thing I was missing was information. If I have that, then I will easily conquer the Grand Line, find the One Piece, and rule over this great Pirate era.

"Hold up." Said Luffy. "Only one man is strong enough to find the One Piece, and be King Of The Pirates."

"Oh really, and who might that be?" Asked Krieg.

"Me." Said Luffy, as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"You are just a stupid cocky little kid, I should kill you right now." Said Krieg.

"Hey Luffy, you doing all right in here?" Asked Zoro.

Zoro and Usopp had entered the restaurant from the back door.

"Yeah Luffy, just lets us know if you need any help, and us awesome fighters will jump in." Said Usopp, as his knees shook violently.

"Don't worry guys, I can take this clown by myself." Said Luffy.

Krieg became angry, and ripped off his overcoat, to reveal his gold wootz steel armor. Suddenly guns appeared out of his shoulder plates.

"I'm going to send you to an early grave kid." Said Krieg.

The Guns on his shoulders then returned to their hiding place.

"But first, I'm going to feed my men. I am coming back, I'm going to take this ship to replace my one, and I want the log book. That's all I'm after, so if you people don't want to die, leave now."

Krieg then left the ship.

"I'm Sorry Sanji, I didn't mean for this to happen." Said Gin.

"You have Nothing to be sorry about sailer." Said Zeff.

"Boss why do you sound like you a taking Sanji's side?" Asked Patty.

"Yeah, he's going to put you out of business." Said another cook.

"YOU FOOLS DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT." Yelled Zeff. "None of you knows what it's like, to be on the brink of starvation. It's the worst thing that a man can face."

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Boss." Said Carne.

"The deference between all of you and Sanji is that Sanji knows." Said Zeff. "And if all of you are just going to stand around grumbling, leave this place and never come back.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, before Patty grabbed a large knife.

"I for one, am going to stay and fight, I couldn't live with myself, if I left." Said Patty.

The rest of the cooks, started grabbing weapons, and saying that they would stay and defend their home.

"What are you all doing!" Yelled Gin, as he hit the floor with his hands. "You do relies this is Don Krieg you are going to fight, nobody can defeat him, he is the strongest man in the world. Don't throw away your lives."

Everyone heard knuckles cracking, and turned to look at Luffy.

"Ok guys, Don has annoyed me now. You guys save his life, and in return he wants to steal your ship. Just leave everything to me. I will beat up his whole crew." Said Luffy.

"You are crazy kid!" Yelled Gin. "He will kill you, in under a second. He is the strongest man alive."

"Just trust me, all right. But I do have a question for you. How did your ship get like that?" Asked Luffy.

Gin lowered his head, thinking about how what he had seen on the Grand Line.

"It was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. It was on the seventh day of being on the Grand Line. Our fleet of fifty ships was destroyed by one man."

Usopp, and all the cooks freaked out at Gin's words.

"This man just started sinking ships left right and centre, and his eyes, his eyes were like that of death, sort of like a hawk."

Now it was Zoro's turn to freak out. Zoro started to sweat and shake.

"That can be none other than, Hawkeye Mihawk." Said Zeff.

"You must have done something to piss him off." Said Usopp.

"No, we didn't do anything." Replied Gin.

"You probably woke him up from a nap." Said Zeff.

"But why would someone do something like that?" Asked Gin.

"Because he can." Replied Zeff.

"Luffy! Do we have to go to the Grand Line?" Asked Usopp.

Luffy did not answer Usopp, for he was in his own world.

Suddenly Luffy shouted. "The Grand Line sounds so awesome, I can't wait to go back!"

Everyone look at Luffy, and Shouted. "What! You have been to the Grand Line?"

Luffy then realised what he had said, and decided to run with it.

"Yeah, I've been there before. I spent five years there." Said Luffy.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

Luffy ignored everyone and walk outside, for he sensed Nami doing something he didn't want her to do. Suddenly there was shouting, coming from Don's ship. Luffy looked at it, and saw that it had been cut in half. Not long after Zoro and Usopp had joined Luffy outside, for the cooks were trying to stop the restaurant from sinking with the galleon.

"Big bro Luffy." Said two voices.

Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro looked into the water, and saw Johnny and Yosaku.

Luffy lowered his head, for he knew what had happened.

"Hey are you two alright? Where's Nami?" Asked Zoro.

"I don't know how to tell you this." Said Johnny.

"Big sis Nami, has stolen the ship, and all the treasure." Said Yosaku.

"She did what!" Yelled Usopp and Zoro.

"That bitch, I will kill her." Said Zoro.

Luffy got angry and Yelled. "Shut up Zoro, you will do no such thing."

"But Luffy, she.."

"I KNOW WHAT SHE DID. And I know why she did it, and I'm not angry with her."

Luffy then looked out to sea, and could see the Marry in the distance.

"NAMI!" Shouted Luffy at the top of his lungs.

XXX

"I'm sorry Luffy." Nami said to herself.

Then suddenly she heard him shout. Even though she was so far away, she still heard him.

"Nami!"

Nami fell to her knees, and started to cry. "I'm sorry Luffy, I have no choice. Luffy."

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Sorry guys, this chapter had taken longer for me to write than I had planned.**

**Hope you all like it though and please let me know how I'm doing.**

**I have big plans for this story, for I'm getting to the part where I wanted to change this up. **

**To give a hint of whats to come. Ragnar will return in the next chapter. How will he change thing, find out soon.**

**So till next time.**


End file.
